Messing with Fate
by little-wolf246
Summary: Cade Appleby is the teen daughter of Richard and Lisa Appleby, both famous actors. What happens when her parent's leave her with her Grandma in Beacon Hills. Will she see her childhood friends Scott and Stiles again, will she uncover what's really going on in this small town, and will she ever see her parents again?
1. Comming Home

Messing with Fate

ONE

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

My hand slammed on the alarm clock and I yawned. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to remember I wasn't home anymore. I was living with my grandma and both my parents are gone. They weren't dead, they just…abandoned me. Sure they were millionaires and big movie stars, but what about me? Sure they put me in a band and gave me stuff, but I never used it. Now that they're gone I realize how messed up we were before.

I shook the memories away and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at how bad I looked; dark circles under my eyes, my copper hair was a mess. Even my blue eyes seemed darker than usual. I got some makeup to help my eyes, and barely managed to get a brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth and threw some clothes on.

"Cade! You're going to be late!" Grandma yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and put on my favorite beanie and put on my black boots. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Don't you want a hot breakfast?" She asked with a smile. I couldn't believe she was so sweet, I mean my parents just dropped me off a week ago and she's already doing this. I shook my head, "No thank you, I need to get to school anyways." I said. She unsurely came over and hugged me.

"Have a good day." Grandma said and kissed my cheek. I smiled weakly and walked to the front door grabbing my backpack and my long board. The only thing my parents did for me that I wanted. They taught me how to ride. Thank the lord.

I walked outside and walked to the side walk. I looked around for any paparazzi and saw none. I shrugged and started to ride. Beacon hills was an okay town, small but cute. I remember a little bit when I came to visit, but not much. One thing I remembered was two little boys, I think one was Scott and the other was…damn what was it….Stan? Maybe but I couldn't remember for sure. Anyways they would always play pranks, and play with me. That was until I moved to L.A when my parents became big and all, I doubted they still lived here.

I rolled my eyes as every memory circled back to _them_. I couldn't even say their names at this point. I didn't even know if I was mad, sad, confused, or all three. I turned the corner and rode down a long hill and saw the high school in the distance. I sighed and knew people would be screaming and running for Cade Appleby lead singer of _Kings and Queens_. I slowed down as I turned into the parking lot. Nobody noticed me so far as I rode over to the board lock up. I locked my board and walked to the front door with little luck.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S CADE!" A girl screamed. Everyone froze and looked me and I looked around. I ran and they followed me into the school. I ran for the front office and closed the door behind me. The old woman at the front desk looked up and locked the door. I let out my breath and looked back seeing cameras and screaming people.

"You must be Cade Appleby." She said and handed me my locker number and schedule. A door opened and I saw the vice principal come out and his face when from happy, to shock, to anger. He walked over to the intercom and spoke into it.

"All students please leave Ms. Appleby alone or they risk detention!" He snapped. I turned around and saw kids backing away and leaving. "Thanks." I breathed and shook his hand.

"Glad to have you." He said. He led me outside and grabbed another new girl. She smiled and shook my hand. I began to introduce myself but she interrupted, "I know you're Cade Appleby." I laughed and the vice principal took us to first period English. I found out her name was Allison and she just moved here too. My smile disappeared as the door opened.

People gasped, screamed, and said my name. I looked around and my eyes fell on two boys who looked familiar. One was tan and had a crooked jaw the other had pale skin and a buzz cut. Wait the crooked jaw the buzz cut. They were the two boys I played with when I was nine. They both looked at me too and the one with the buzz cut smiled. I think he was Stan and the other was Scott.

"These are our new students Cade Appleby and Allison Argent. Now make them feel welcome, and remember about the previous announcement. Carry on." The principal said and left the room. Allison walked by and saw behind Scott who handed her the pen she needed. I wondered how he knew. I realized I was just standing there and I walked to the only seat left. It was in the far back but everyone was willing to get up.

"I'm fine." I kept saying and blushed. I sat down and looked at the board while most kids just looked at me. The board said Kafka's metamorphosis but I'd already learned and read that back in L.A.

* * *

I looked at the slip of paper and tried to find locker 394.

_390…391…392…393…and here 394._

Allison was one locker away. She smiled and I waved putting my books into my locker. As soon as I opened it hundreds of letters spilled out. "Are you serious?" I asked myself and started to pick them up. Allison rushed to my side and helped as did the boys.

I looked at them and smiled, "Scott…and Stan?" I asked. The pale one laughed, "Stiles." He corrected. I blushed and said sorry as Allison raised an eyebrow.

"You know each other?" She asked and stacked more letters. Scott told the story of when we were nine and I lived here until L.A happened. I picked up the same letter as Stiles and he saw my ring.

"I like you ring." He said in awe and Scott and Allison looked. "Thanks it was a mom's." I said holding back tears. They knew they hit a sensitive topic and we walked about the party on Friday instead. After over three hundred letters Stiles and Scott had to go to lacrosse tryouts and I convinced Allison to go watch with me. She sat next to a pale strawberry blonde.

"Allison! Come here…and Cade hello!" She said and gave a fake ass smile. I smiled and sat on the other side of the blonde. "I'm Lydia!" She said and shook my hand.

"Cade…as you know." I mumbled and looked at the players. Scott was handed the goalie stick and talked to the Coach. He rolled his eyes and walked to the net. "His he any good?" I asked Lydia.

"I don't know." She responded and tilted her head. I looked at Allison and she shrugged as the whistle blew. Scott covered his ears and a ball hit him in the face. Lydia laughed a little but Allison and I gasped. He got up and caught the next one. Everyone froze and looked at him with their jaws to the floor. He caught the next one and the next one.

"Looks like his pretty good huh?" Allison said and Lydia looked like a confused puppy again. "Yeah." She said and just kept staring. Then a guy that everyone seemed to fear cut in line and started to run to the net.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Jackson." Both girls answered as he took the shot. Scott caught it and we all went wild. "WHOOO!" I screamed. Lydia and Allison screamed as well as that Jackson guy looked at Lydia. She gave him a step-up-your-game kind of look. I rolled my eyes and cheered again.

After the tryouts I went to get my board. School was over and I had nothing to do. I saw Stiles and Scott heading for a jeep and I ran over. They turned around and smiled, "So what are you guys doing?" I asked. They looked at each other, "Scott lost his inhaler in the woods." Stiles answered.

"Still have asthma huh?" I asked he nodded and I smiled. "Well maybe not after what you did on the field." I said. Stiles looked at Scott and started to get lost in thought. The conversation was dying. "Can I tag along?" I asked. The bushes behind us moved and I saw a flash.

"Shit! Paparazzi! Get in!" I yelled and ran into Stiles' jeep. He drove off and I persuaded him to let me go with them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone…you guys went out looking for a dead body?" I asked after they explained. "Then you got bitten my an animal?" I asked worried. They nodded and I looked forward.

"But you guys after I got bitten I can hear things I shouldn't be able too, smell things." Scott said and Stiles laughed. "Like when you gave Allison the pen?" I asked. They both stopped and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"When I met Allison she said she forgot a pen, as soon as she sat down you gave her one. Did you hear that?" I asked. Stiles looked back at Scott with a mix between angry, hurt, and worry on his face. Scott nodded and started to walk again.

"Smell what?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at Stiles' jacket, "The mint mojito gum in your pocket." He answered quietly.

"I don't have any…" Stiles stopped and pulled out a stick of mint gum. "Can you read my mind now!" I asked like a three year old. "Haha very funny Cade." Scott said.

"What if something's really wrong with me guys?" He continued.

"I think I've heard of it." Stiles said smiling.

"What?" Both Scott and I asked.

"It happens once a month. It's called Lycanthropy." He said. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. "Do you even know what that means?" I asked. He smiled and howled.

"This could be serious Stiles!" Scott snapped. We both shut up and started looking for the inhaler. Five minutes passed and Stiles jumped making both of us look up. A tall guy with a leather jacket, and spiky black hair stood a few yards away. Great my first day and I'm going to get raped by a weirdo.

"What are you doing here huh? This is private property." He said walking up to us.

"Sorry we didn't know." I said shyly.

"We were just looking for something but…" Scott said as the guy looked at him in a weird way. "Forget it." Scot finished. The guy threw something at Scott and he caught it. I looked at it was his inhaler. I gasped and the guy walked away.

Stiles looked dumbfounded and stopped us from walking, "Guys that was Derek hale, he's only a few years older than us." I quirked my head and looked back to see he was gone.

"So…" I said confused.

"So…his family burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles snapped. I looked at Scott who was just as confused as me. "Wonder what he's doing back?" Scott said looking back to see Derek out of sight.

"Let's just go." Stiles said and we walked carefully back to his jeep. I had a feeling that Beacon Hills wasn't as it seemed.


	2. Memories, Cookies, and Eyes

Messing with Fate

TWO

I closed the door behind me and walked over to my closet to change into some couch potato clothes. I found some old slippers too and got them on. I couldn't help but think about that Derek guy. How did Stiles know about Derek and his family? This was all so confusing and the last think I needed to think about.

I decided to grab my computer and look for any news about me or my family. Before I did I put on some music. I put on Wolf Like Me which is my all-time favorite song. I smiled and danced for a minute and then checked blog sites. I found a picture of Scott, Stiles and me in front of his jeep. I read the article.

_Looks like Cade Appleby was found in Beacon Hills earlier today with two boys in front of a car. One of our sources says she got into the car with them and drove off. The bigger question is what the hell is big rock star Cade doing there and where are her parents Richard and Lisa Appleby? Another source says her parents left her after she came back from her European rock tour with her band Kings and Queens. Why did her parents do that, and when will she come back with her band?_

My blood was boiling, my head was spinning, and I couldn't believe this was on the internet. I couldn't read it anymore. I looked at the view damn blog has over 87 million views. I called my lead guitarist Ash. She was my best friend and I needed her. She answered.

"Cade what happened? You're blowing up on the news sites!" Ash yelled on the other line.

"My parents said I was too much and I was a burden and a mistake. Then they sent me to my grandma's in Beacon Hills." I said. I heard Jake swear and I asked if he was there.

"Yeah so is James. You need to get back we need you." Jake said.

I sighed, "Look I think I need a break. Did you not just hear what I told you? My parents just abandoned me for their asses! I'm not leaving just give me four months." I said. I heard them talking.

"Fine Cade, we'll give you four months. If you don't come back then we're going to find someone to fill you in." James said. I couldn't bear to hear there bullshit. I hung up and cried into my hands. I realized this was the first time I cried for my mom and dad, my band, my world. It was all crashing down and it happened all at once. I lost everything I ever knew and I had to start again. Look at me I'm pathetic. I was crying because I lost my fancy house, my rich parents, and fake friends. I was so stupid and immature.

A knock on the door made me wipe away my tears and cough. "Come in." I said with my voice crackling. Grandma came in with two cookies, and hot cocoa. She smiled and sat on my bed and handed me one of each.

"Look I know I'm not your mother, and the last time you saw me was when you were a little girl but I still love you. In fact I never stopped loving you. I hope you know I'm doing the best I can to help you, and I'm sorry your selfish parents did this to you. Why, well I'll never know. Here's one thing. Don't frown because it's over, smile because it happened." She said and took a bite of cookie.

I smiled and hugged her. I looked at the cookie and it was oatmeal raisin. "How did you know this is my favorite cookie?" I asked. She patted me knee, "That's all you ate when you were nine." She said and left me to myself. I ate the cookie and drank the hot cocoa and savoring the memories I missed and longed for. If only I could go back and relive it.

I woke up at round seven with my phone screaming at me. I groaned at picked it up seeing Stiles had called over twelve times. I picked it up and accepted it.

"Hello?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Cade are you busy with something really important?" He asked. He almost sounded frustrated in a way. "No…just sleeping. Why?" I asked and sat up worried.

"I just…wanted to know if you wanted to go to that party with me." He asked. My heart lodged in my throat, my palms got sweaty. What this a date, what Stiles asking me on a date. I didn't know what to say.

"I'd love to. Um…pick me up in a half hour?" I asked. I sounded like a babbling idiot and he noticed. I could hear him chuckling in the background. I rolled my eyes and hung up to get ready. I put my hair in a bun quickly, got a pair of high wasted shorts, and a frilly crop top. Also just some jewelry and stuff to finish it off. Maybe I jumped the gun and maybe he just asked me to go as friends, but crying in bed didn't do me any good.

I raced down stairs and my grandma's book club was there. They looked at me and smiled. I waved weakly and smiled back. Grandma raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?" She asked. "Stiles invited me to Lydia's party. I think it's a date, but I don't know." I admitted. She smiled and winked. She let me go?! That shocked me and I grabbed my phone and my black high tops. I walked out the door and waited for Stiles' blue carriage.

Eventually he showed up. He was on time which surprised me. He got out and I saw his jaw dropped to the sidewalk. I laughed and he shook his head and blushed a new shade of red. "Hey." He said. I looked at him and smiled, he had on a simple tie and button up shirt. I felt like I over did it, but I couldn't help but look. He pulled it off and I smiled. He noticed and I blushed this time.

When we got there the party was crowded and loud. Like a gentleman Stiles got out and opened the door for me. I started to walk and my shoe came loose. I fixed it and ran up to Stiles who smiled. He led me through the crowd to the drinks table. I lost him and was wondering in sea of people. Sure I partied all the time when I was in L.A, but I haven't in a while. In a way it was awkward, but I liked it. Soon people saw me and asked to kiss me, hug, me take photos of me, and everything else. I couldn't get away! I heard a yell and a hand took mine and I jumped. I looked behind ad saw Stiles giving me a million dollar smile that made my heart melt. Still holding my hand he led me outside to the drink table and leading me away from people.

I saw Allison and Scott dancing. They waved and I waved back but I looked past them. Derek was there. I barely managed to suppress a gasp as he looked at me. The fire pit gave off a menacing glow that made him look ten times creepier. I saw Scott look the same way and saw him too, but before I could tell Stiles he was gone. I shrugged and danced with Stiles for a while until I needed a break. I walked into the kitchen and Stiles was on my tail.

"Maybe they have cookies!" I said and looked through the cabinet. They had cookies and I took one.

"Do you want them?" I asked.

He laughed, "Are you asking me that question." I held one out to him but pulled it away. "You have to get it!" I smiled and he ran over. I laughed and held it up he tickled me in my only ticklish spot and I dropped the whole back on the floor. We looked around and ran out of the scene. "Okay here." I said handing him one. His face went pale as Scott walked to the front door. He ran off and Allison came to my side.

"What the hell?" I said. She shrugged and ran to the drive way. Scott's car took off, "Scott!" Allison yelled. Stiles looked at me and frowned getting into his jeep and following Scott. "Fuck! That was my ride!" I said and sighed. I held out my phone, "I'll call my grandma to come get us." I said as she tapped my arm.

I looked up and saw Derek smiling at us. "Hello Allison…Cade. I'm a friend of Scott's. I'm Derek." He said. Both of us looked back as Stiles disappeared after Scott. "I'll give you a ride home." He offered.

"No thanks." I said immediately. Allison looked at me with a worried expression. "I don't bite." He smiled. Before I could respond Allison agreed and we got into his black Camaro. Sure I didn't like this guy I knew you was going to one kill us, two rape us, or three do both I sure loved his car. Allison lived closer and got into the front seat and I hopped into the back.

"So how do you know Scott?" Allison asked. "Family friend." He lied. Scott didn't even know him besides his name. After that the car grew quiet until we reached Allison's giant house. She hugged me and I apologized for Scott and the inconvenience of the car ride. She laughed and walked inside and I jumped into the front. Derek looked at me and took my hand. I pulled away from him and reached for the car door. "I was just looking at your ring. Where did you get it?" He asked. I looked at him then the ring. "My mom, she said it's been in the family for centuries." I answered. He smiled and drove to my house.

I got out and looked back, "Thanks I guess." He nodded and waved. "Oh Cade!" He called as I closed the door. He rolled down the window. "Don't lose that ring." He said and drove off. What…in…the holy fuck did that mean? I raced inside and saw my grandma asleep on the couch. I smiled and tip toed upstairs. I looked in the mirror and was impressed with how my hair held up. I took off my shoes and decided to get on the pajamas I was wearing earlier. As I got into bed the doorbell rang. I walked down and saw my grandma was still asleep. I smiled and opened the door. It was Stiles.

"Oh thank god." He breathed. I rolled my eyes and started to close the door but he stopped it.

"What?" I whispered and opened it again. "I'm sorry Cade…it's just Scott is going through some changes." He said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I couldn't believe I was about to cry over him. I didn't even know if it was a date! I walked outside and closed the door behind me.

"Tell me what's going on. Derek was telling me stuff, Scott and you are acting weird." I started.

"What did Derek tell you?' He asked and his whole body tensed up. "Well he said not to lose my ring, and he said he knew Scott…but I don't buy it." I said. I didn't understand this town, it was crazy. "Look I'm sorry for running off, but I can't tell you. I don't know for sure, but listen if you want I'll take you to a small café in town." He promised.

"Like…a date?" I asked. His eye's widened then softened, "Yes I mean wasn't this a date. I mean beside the part where I ran off." He laughed. I smiled and agreed to go to the café, and said goodnight. We stood there for a moment before I hugged him tightly. He didn't respond at first, but hugged back just as tight. He smiled and drove off as I watched him go. My eye caught something before I went inside. My house was right across the woods, and I looked into them.

I saw a pair of glowing red orbs. No…they were eyes.


	3. Dates and New Faces

Messing with Fate

THREE

I sat down on the bleachers and looked into the woods but saw no sighs of those…eyes? I didn't know if they were eyes, but they were looking right at me. I was a little freaked out and jumpy, but I needed to support Stiles and Scott during practice. I shook my head and watched as the boys did there thing.

"Greenberg! Laps now!" Coach yelled.

"Poor Greenburg!" I whispered. I took out my phone and played angry birds for a while until gasps filled the air. I looked up to see Jackson down and Scott as well. I grabbed my bag and ran after Stiles and Scott who were running inside. I looked back to see Jackson still down, but Derek shaking his head. Wait Derek was here? I turned around and followed the boys trying to forget about Derek. I heard Scott yell and even though it was the boy's locker room I still went in.

"Guys?" I yelled and walked around. _BOOM!_ I looked up and saw Scott on the lockers. He had a snarl on his face, his teeth looked longer almost dog like, and his eyes were yellow. He growled an inhuman growl and Stiles yelled for me. I ran but Scott was in front of me and reached out for me. I ran the other way, but he grabbed my foot and I fell. Stiles ran over only to back up when Scott growled.

"Scott let go!" I screamed. He didn't in fact he pulled me by the legs. I felt like I was in those horror movies were the stupid girl gets killed first. He flipped me over and pinned me down. His grip was so tight I felt bruises forming on my wirsts.

"Stiles help!" I screamed. I heard footsteps as Scott raised a clawed hand. Tears were running down my face as he swooped down. I closed my eyes but felt no pain, or ripping of my flesh. I felt cold air rushing on me. It was a fire extinguisher. Scott got off but we were still getting the white air blasting at us. I crawled away as Stiles stopped. He ran over and looked at my wrists and legs. My wrists were black and blue; my jeans had ten claw rips in them. I cried more I buried my face into Stiles' chest.

"Stiles…what happened?" I heard Scott from behind. I tensed up and Stiles held me tighter.

"Oh nothing just you killing Cade! Look at her!" He yelled. He turned me around and showed my jeans and wrists. Scott gasped and he walked over. I backed up and he stopped walking. "I'm sorry Cade…" I stopped him.

"What are you?!" I sobbed. I put my hands to my face as Scott answered.

"A werewolf." I stopped crying and looked at him. Then his eyes that were back to the same chocolate brown. His eyes were glowing yellow, but the ones in the woods were glowing red. I put the pieces together as they were wild dogs; they needed a leader, an Alpha. Wait what did an Alpha look like, why was it looking at me?

Stiles shook me, "Cade what wrong?" He asked and helped me up. I snapped out of it and stayed away from Scott. "Um…nothing…I have to go…read." I lied and walked away. Scott was at my side holding my wrists. I hissed in pain and pulled away holding my now stinging wrists.

"You're lying." He said. I shook my head, "No I'm not." I said. He rolled his eyes, "I can hear your heart. It sped up when you said you needed to read. What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at the floor then looked back at him seeing his eyes red. I screamed and covered my mouth.

"Cade?!" Stiles asked. I shook my head with my hand still covering my mouth. I backed up slowly bumping into a locker then running out the door with them screaming after me. I ran down the hall and to my board in Stiles' jeep. I took it out and rode home.

When I got home grandma saw my wrists and jeans and ran over, "Cade, what in the gods name happened to you?!" She demanded. I suppressed a sob which I was getting really good at. "Grandma it was nothing. Please let it go I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I snapped harsher than intended.

"Okay…but if I find you like this again I'll make you tell me and I'll call the cops. Is it that Stiles kid?" She asked. I was mortified she would even think that. "No! He would never!" I yelled. She nodded and hugged me and let me go upstairs.

I took off everything and ended up in an old tee, cookie monster undies and sock monkey slippers. I sighed and turned on my T.V to the news and I was shocked.

_T.V: In other entertainment news Cade Appleby was found with the same guy again. Seen in this picture here our sources say she found in pajamas outside with this young boy. They say this is in Beacon Hills and living with her grandmother. Now Jim what the hell is she doing there?_

_Jim: Well it seems her parents have grown tired of Cade and just dropped her off there, but she seems just okay with that boy. Oh and another source says she was at a party with this kid. Can we get a picture Tom?_

_Tom: Yes! Oh my god she's having a cookie fight with him is seems. This isn't the Cade we've seen before…_

I turned it off and punched my pillow and cried into it. Why was it me, go look at Ash, Jake, or James. Just because I live in Beacon Hills…oh why do I even bother? I snapped up when a Skype call came in. It was Scott and Stiles. I unsurely answered it.

Stiles shot a toy gun into the camera while Scott wasn't amused, and the camera highlighted my puffy eyes and black and blue wrists.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Well it's bad, he has a separated shoulder." Stiles said.

"Because of me?!" Scott whined and felt guilty.

"No because he's a tool and he deserved it." I budded in. Stiles laughed, but again Scott didn't.

"Can he play?" Scott asked. Stiles scratched his head, "No…there just counting on you now." Scott sighed while I saw a figure in the corner. I pointed and Stiles saw it too, and just like that his connection froze. "Scott…." I said. He looked at me and Stiles typed.

_Stiles: It looks like…_

"Looks like what!?" Scott said. I saw it…Derek. "Scott look out! Behind you!" I screamed. He turned around and Derek grabbed him. I screamed and Stiles hushed me. Derek threw Scott to the wall and pinned him there.

"I saw you on the field and I saw what you were going to do with Cade." He snapped at Scott. Stiles and I watched in disbelief and fear silently. "What are you talking about!?" Scott yelled back. The connection froze again and I couldn't hear or see what was going on. When it unfroze Scott was leaning against the wall panting. Scared I hung up and went to bed only sleeping on and off.

In the morning I called Allison to see if she could give me a ride. She said sure and she'd see me in ten. I got dressed after the shower and looked in the mirror. My blue eyes looked normal again, but my hair was losing its lighter glow. I looked at my face and saw my dad's eyes, my mom's lips and nose, and my million freckles. It made me think of my mom and dad too much. I shook it off and went to say goodbye to Grandma who was still sleeping so I left her a note saying I'd left and I loved her.

Allison's car pulled up and I walked outside. I got in and smiled, "Hey long time no see!" She said and hugged me. I hugged back and smiled. "So this Saturday after the game Jackson, Lydia, Scott, and I are going out after wards. I wanted to know if you and Stiles would like too." She asked. My heart jumped and a huge smile cross my face. She laughed.

"I'd love too. I'll ask Stiles. Do you know if he…likes me?" I asked. She smiled, "Have you seen him? Every time you walk by he looks at you and when he tries to walk he trips. Um yes he does." She responded. I laughed, "Scott does the same thing!" We both laughed.

She turned down the hill that led to the school, "How was their lacrosse practice." She asked. That made me remember what I wanted to forget. I blinked blankly into space and stuttered.

"Um…Scott separated Jackson's shoulder on a drill, on accident of course." I said and frowned. She gasped and we grew silent for the two minutes left to get to school. I thanked her for the ride and went to find Stiles.

He was at his locker and I knocked on it. He jumped at I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god! Cade…are you trying to kill me too?!" He asked. I frowned and he apologized. I told him about the thing after lacrosse and he said maybe. "Is it because of Scott?" I asked in a whisper.

He looked around, "It is because of Scott, but no worries I'm taking you to that café soon." He said I smiled and the bell rang. Scott came over and said hi before they went to class. I walked to my locker and got my books. Allison came to her locker too.

"So Stiles said maybe." I said. She smiled and felt bad and opened her locker. Her face looked a bit off. I walked over and saw her jacket that she wore during Friday's party. "Derek…" I gasped. She looked at me and smiled, "It was nice of him." She said. I looked around but stopped when I saw a pair of red orbs again, but this time I saw the face they belonged to. It looked twice the size of a lion but with wolf like features. A smile curled over its lips and it's eyes narrowed. I covered my mouth as tears came out of my eyes.

"Cade…what's wrong?" Allison asked closing her locker. The thing went away and she looked over where it was. I shook my head an wiped my eyes, "Nothing…just something in my eye." I lied and she bought it. We headed off to class but my mind was so beyond that.

I shook the guy's hand Lydia was introducing Allison and me. I looked over to see Scott give Lydia the evil eye and she did the same. Lydia grabbed the guy's hand and walked away waving. Scott came up, "So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?" He asked looking at her then me.

"Yeah she's being so unbelievably nice to us!" Allison squealed.

"I wonder why?" He said looking at me.

"Maybe she knows what it's like to be the new girl." I answered coldly. He rolled his eyes and looked at Allison's jacket she found in her locker.

"Where did you get that?!" He asked like a mad man. She looked at her jacket and I moaned.

"My jacket…I think Derek brought it back. I think I left it in his car." She answered innocently.

"Derek!?" Scott squeaked. "Your friend?" She asked.

"He isn't his friend." I answered. Her eyes grew wide. "Did you talk to him?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not much. Why?" She asked. This conversation was going downhill fast. She pointed behind her, "I have to get to class…" She said and walked back. Scott called after her but she kept going. He looked at me, "Fine!" I sighed and pulled him over to my locker.

"She just asked how he knew you and he said your families were close. Then when she left and drove me home he talked about my ring and told me not to lose it. That's all…" I said holding back the red eyed Alpha who I think is stalking me, can't wait to be eaten.

"That's it?" He asked. I could see him getting angry, and I made no move all I did was nod. He walked away and I sighed in defeat.

**Three chapters in one day! Holy crap! Thanks to whalegonetoheaven for helping me get this published. Also all outfits of Cade's are on (polyvore) .com and my username is annababybooo. I'm going to get one more chapter today…and just letting you know I have a life today is just a free day for me. Thanks for reading! c]:{ **


	4. Family Truths

Messing with Fate

FOUR

I picked up my board and looked around with my flash light. I'm starting to regret coming out here before Stiles and Scott. We were supposed to be digging for a dead body, but I was supposed to wait. I looked at the ole Hale house and saw it was scorched, and rundown. I felt bad but I sat on their porch and waited. Derek's car wasn't here nor was anybody else. What if the Alpha knew I was here? No I can't think about that, not now when I'm alone.

After twenty minutes the jeep finally came up and the headlights flashed into my eyes. I covered my eyes until the lights went off and I put my phone away. "It took you guys long enough!" I said. They shrugged and handed me a shovel and we went over. Scott stopped, "Something smells different…" He said.

"Different how?' I asked worried. Scott shook it off and smelled again. "Nothing…let's just get this over with." He said and we walked over and started to dig. "Cade was he here when you came?" Stiles asked. I shook my head and dug some more.

"This is taking way too long." Scott said after an hour. I wiped the sweat off my head, "Tell me about it. What if he comes back?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said breathless. I couldn't help but admire his muscles when he moved a shovel full of dirt. Scott saw and smiled and I shook my head and kept working. "What if he catches us?" I continued.

Stiles sighed and frowned at me. "I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" Scott asked both of us knowing it wasn't going to be a good plan.

"We run in different directions and whoever he catches first to bad." He said and stopped the catch his breath. "That plan sucks." Scott said.

"I hate that plan." I agreed. I hit something hard, "Guys!" I whispered and hit it again. We all knelt down and moved the dirt to see something covered in an old sheet. We untied the knots.

"Hurry!' Scott pressured. "Dude hole on Derek tied this is a hundred knots." Stiles retorted. We opened it and screamed. I jumped out as did the guys. I looked back to see a wolf. Not like the Alpha it was more dog like. "What the hell is that!?" Stiles screamed pointing at it.

"It's a wolf dumbass!" I said and looked at him. "Yeah I can see that…Scott I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." He said as Scott shrugged. "I told you something was different." Scott said.

"Let's just get out of here. Help me cover it up." I hissed as Stiles looked behind me. I slowly followed his eyes and saw a purple flower. "Wolfbane…" Stiles whispered. Scott and I looked at him. "What's that?" Scott asked.

Stiles gave him are-you-fucking-kidding-me kind of look. "Haven't you seen the Wolf Man?" Stiles asked. We shook our heads and he rolled his eyes walking over to it. "You guys are so unprepared for this…" He said picking it up seeing a rope attached to it. He pulled it and pulled it until there was no more rope. I looked at the grave and saw a girl, or what was left of her. Scott and Stiles screamed but I just looked into her eyes and hers looked into mine.

I felt something inside me trigger. I screamed in pain as I fell back. Stiles and Scott ran over as I shook. I arched in pain as I felt my ear clogging up and my eyes rolling back into my head as everything went white.

_The pain stopped and I looked around. I was in a white room with nothing on. "Cade…." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw my mom. She was bloody and torn apart as was dad. "What happened?" I screamed and ran to them. I hugged them not caring if the scent of blood filled me._

"_Cade…there is a letter coming to you from us. It will explain everything, but right now we need you to run! Run from the Alpha!" Dad said crying. "How do you know? I have so many questions! Please! PLEASE!" I screamed. _

"_Honey I'm so sorry. We never wanted to leave you. The things we said were for the paparazzi. Honey…we sent you a way to save you. That Alpha killed us. I know….but you have to run from it." Mom said. She looked behind me and I did to._

"_RUN!" Dad yelled, but they were gone. I tried to reach for them but they were gone. As if they vanished in thin air. I turned around to see the Alpha staring at me. "Hello Cade…" It spoke. I sobbed and fell to the ground._

"_What do you want!? Why did you kill my parents!?" I screamed. It laughed and knelt down turning to its human form. Half of his face was burnt…like in the hale fire. I gasped as he put his hand to my face. _

"_You don't know…well you'll find out soon enough sweetheart" He said. His claws grew and he shifted back. "Find out what?" I asked softly. He shook his head, "Ooops…I've said too much. Until next time….my dear. Oh and don't forget to wear your ring…" He said and vanished. _

I opened my eyes. I was in the clearing in front of the Hale house. I saw Scott and Stiles by the body staring at me. I looked forward and saw the eyes in the woods. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed I buried my face into my hand. I heard them run over but I didn't look up. Stiles picked me up and Scott grabbed out shovels and my board. I snuggled into Stiles' chest. He looked at me and tried to put me in the back seat but I insisted he stay with me while Scott drives. He agreed and let me curl up in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked. I looked at him then Stiles. "Drive me to the mail boxes, and let me see Derek tomorrow. Then I will tell you….most of it." I said. Scott tensed and Stiles held me closer.

"Anything you can say now?" Stiles pushed. I thought about what the Alpha said…and what my parents said.

"I don't think….I don't think I'm human." I hesitated. The car came to a screeching halt as they both looked at me, but I just closed my eyes and fell asleep in Stiles' arms.

* * *

I woke up in my room with Stiles asleep on my couch. I sat up and saw my clothes on the floor. Did he change me? I thought it was kind of scary that he saw me in just my bra and panties, but I sorta wanted him to see. I shook the thought away and got up and felt a sharp pain on my stomach and I walked over to my mirror and pulled up my shirt. I saw three spirals burned onto my skin. I touched it and screamed in pain and fell to the floor shaking. Stiles jumped up and ran over.

He looked at me and put his hand over it. The pain stopped and I settled down, how did he know what to do? The events from last night slammed into my like bricks. Tears filled my eyes and Stiles handed me something. It was the letter my parents mentioned and it was opened. "We picked it up and when I got you here you told me to read it to you, but I'm taking you don't remember." He said and helped me up.

My knee's felt weak and he held me up and lifted me bridal style to my bed. I opened the letter and he started to walk out. "Where are you going?" I asked sadly.

"I was going to let you read it." He said and walked back over. "Stay…I don't want to be alone." I whispered.

"Say no more." He smiled and sat on the couch. I looked at him and patted next to me. He pointed to himself and I laughed. "No I want Lana Del Ray next to me…yes you." I retorted and he sat next me. I leaned into him and opened the letter and saw a second ring in there. It was the same one but red. I looked at him, "It's in the letter." I nodded and read it.

_Dear Cade,_

_First of your father and I want to say we're so sorry. We loved you more than you knew; we just wanted to keep you safe. The only way we could do that is to send you away thinking we hated you, but we never did. First off you grandmother knows about this and was waiting for our letters. I wish there was a way I could tell you this in person, but the time you get this your father and I will be dead. Again I'm so sorry._

_Your father and I are Guardians, and so are you. We protect the humans with our lives with our powers. We can control the minds of the supernatural, and seeing the picture of Stiles, Scott and you, you must know what Scott really is. He is your friend, but remember Stiles and every human comes before Scott. Now there is an Alpha with no pack, and we don't know who it is, but it's now up to you to stop him. Your blue ring protects you and every time you don't have it the Alpha can track you and get into your mind. The red one has your powers in it. Now you are a Guardian. Grandma will teach you…we love you honey._

_I'll see you in your dreams,_

_Mom and Dad_

I looked at the ring and put it on the other hand and put the letter on my bed. "Stiles…I think we need to reschedule our date." I said. He nodded and looked at me. "Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked helplessly. I laughed, "You getting me home, for making sure I was safe, seeing me for me not Cade from _Kings and Queens_." I said. I smiled and bowed my head and remembered he changed me.

"Stiles did you um…change me." I asked and looked at him. He blushed and turned a new shade of red. "What!? No…maybe…" He answered. I laughed and put him in the hall as I got dressed. He was looking at his phone. "Come on. You have a bit to talk to Derek." Stiles said and walked me to his car. Grandma stopped us and looked at me waiting. I nodded and she smiled. We walked out, but I saw the red eyes in the woods as did Stiles.

"Cade…come on." Stiles warned and got me to the car. I nodded and did and the Alpha went away.

Scott saw me walk up and Derek was put into a cop car. "Scott you're not going to like this and neither are you Stiles. Derek didn't kill her, the Alpha did. We need him if I'm going to stay human." I said. They looked at me and Derek did too as he was put into the car.

"What?" Scott asked and freaked out as I went to Sheriff Stilinski. "Hello Cade. What are you three doing here?" He asked. I looked at them and they were motioning me to come back, but I didn't. "I need to talk to Derek." I said. He laughed lightly, "Cade…I know you want to help but…" I cut him off rudely.

"Mr. Stilinski will all due respect Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and everyone in this damn town is at risk unless I talk to him!" I snapped. His eyes softened for a moment then they went cold again. "Can I ask how you know this?" He asked.

I looked back at the boy's whose jaws were on the floor. "No…but you'll find out when fate lets you. Please…I need to." I begged. I looked at the car and Derek looked like a confused puppy. Ha-ha I make a dog joke and he's a dog. Eventually he let me and I sat in the front of the squad car while Derek was in the back. "I trust you know something I don't." He started. I held up my rings and his eyes winded.

"Derek did anyone else survive the fire?" I asked. He went cold again, "Yes, Laura who just died, and my Uncle Peter." He answered. It clicked, "Is half his face scorched?" I asked franticly.

He nodded and I sat back. Scott and him heard my heart racing, "Cade…have you seen him?" He asked. All I could manage was a nod before I got out with Derek screaming behind me. I looked at everyone who was staring at me.

"I'm okay…I think.' I reassured and got into Stiles' jeep.

We drove down an old road. "I can't find anything on Wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said looking on his phone. Stiles what rambling while I was focused on the Alpha who's the real threat here. Suddenly Scott couldn't breathe.

"I-I-I can't breathe!" Scott stammered. He freaked out as did Stiles, "Pull over!" Scott yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what happening?" Stiles asked as Scott opened his back as he pulled out the Wolfsbane rope from last night. "You kept it?!" Scott screamed in pain.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at us, "Stop the car!" He yelled his eyes turning into yellow glow sticks. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and looked into his eyes. I felt like I was in a trance and blue gel covered me as the car stopped and Stiles through the bag. I could see though Scott's eyes. I calmed him down and made him think of Allison. His heart rate slowed and I let him go.

Stiles was staring at me, "Cade what the hell did you just do?"

**Thanks for reading, find Cade's outfits at (polyvore) .com at my account annababybooo. please go look! lova ya!**


	5. Always One Step Ahead

Messing with Fate

FIVE

I walked up and saw Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall, also Allison and I'm guessing someone who's her dad. I walked over to Ms. McCall and said hi then also to Mr. Stilinski. Then I walked over to Allison and her father. "Hey!" She said. I hugged her and met her father. I held my hands and looked at my rings, "Where did you get these?" He asked worried. I looked at Allison who shrugged, "Um…my parents gave them to me, but they passed." I said. Allison gasped and hugged me again.

"What happened?" She asked loudly. Everyone looked over and screamed my name and some asked me to sing. I looked at Allison and rolled my eyes and stood up and walked to the highest bleacher. "Any requests?" I asked.

Most shouted _'Don't Let Me Fall'_ my acoustic song. I smiled and sang as loud as I could but stopped mid song. The hair on my neck stood on end, my breathe froze, I couldn't move. I turned around and saw the Alpha in human form staring at me humming the song. The burn stung more than before and I screamed hearing someone run for me. I looked up and saw Stiles hold my side and it didn't help. "Scott!" Stiles yelled. The crowd freaked out as he ran up. I looked around and saw Derek in the crowd shaking his head.

"Cade…what's happening?" He asked as he got up.

"The Alpha is here…he's going to expose you and me." I whispered as a wave of pain. I realized he wanted to talk…I needed to take off my ring. "Take me to your car…now." I demanded. Stiles nodded. "Sorry! Con-cont…" I had to suppress a scream. "Continue the game!" I yelled and Stiles picked me up and ran to the car, his dad in pursuit along with Allison and Ms. McCall. He opened the door and put me in the backseat.

"I need you to tie m-m-m-me down…" I said and screamed and lifted up my shirt. The burn was smoking blue. I looked at Stiles, "Now!" I screamed as I started to cry. He found belts in his jeep and tied me down.

"Stiles what's going on?!" Allison asked. I arched my back and Stiles pushed me down. "Take off the ring and take them away!" I yelled as his dad and Ms. McCall showed up. I pulled down my shirt.

"Cade…just ride it out!" Stiles said. I shook my head and took of my ring and screamed in pain my whole body shook, I screamed longer than last time barely hearing Stiles keep them away, but before I knew it the pain went away and I was talking to him.

_I looked around and saw my old house in L.A. He was messing with me and I knew it. I saw my parents._

"_Honey what if we don't have a chance to tell Cade." Mom said to dad. I just watched and saw the Alpha in the window. I screamed but before I knew it I saw my parents slaughtered. _

_The memory disappeared and the Alpha what in front of me. "So…you have both rings, and you got out before you made too big of a scene. Well my dear Cade…you'll be in my pack and you'll have so much power." He said smiling. _

_I shook my head, "You monster! I will never be one of you! Just leave me ALONE!" I screamed as he lunged at me._

I looked up at Stiles' jeep ceiling and gasped for air. I got out of the belts and got out of the car to see the four of them looking at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked. Stiles cursed and pointed to my shirt. I looked down and saw it was halfway exposed.

"What is that?" Allison yelled. I pulled my shirt down and grabbed my ring from Stiles. "I got a tattoo. It was irritated, and Stiles helped me from the paparazzi." I lied. They bought it and went back to the game and I melted into Stiles' arms. "God damn…" I said.

"That's for sure." He agreed and we walked back to the game hand in hand.

* * *

When we got back the game was over and Scott was running to the bathroom with Allison on his tail. "Shit!" I muttered and Stiles followed me to the locker room. We walked in of a kissing fest and we backed up. "God…" Stiles whispered and I laughed. We waited until they were gone, but Allison saw us. "Hey Stiles…Cade." She said and frowned. Stiles was being awkward as hell, and I laughed.

Scott came over, "I kissed her!" He said like a two year old in a candy shop.

"We saw. Nice catch." I said and smiled. "She kissed me!" He squealed again.

"Saw that too." Stiles said and laughed a bit. "It's pretty good huh?" He asked. My smiled disappeared and I didn't let them notice. Of course he's had his first kiss…while the rock star hasn't. Oh the irony!

"Well talk to you later." Stiles said and talked away. Scott stopped him, "What?!" He asked.

"Well…the body we found they said they found animal hairs. Derek isn't an animal…well…you get it. So he was let out of jail." Stiles said. "What?!" Scott said while I celebrated. I frowned and bowed my head.

"Well the bigger ass kicker they knew who it is…" I interrupted him. "Laura Hale." I said. Everything fell into place as I realized she was a full wolf because she was an Alpha….the newest Alpha killed her to become one. "How did you know?" Stiles and Scott asked.

I looked at them a frowned, "Sadly I'm one step ahead of you for now." So the next question…who is he and what does he want with me?

I was behind Stiles and Scott as they walked into the school, "I couldn't even breathe. I've never had a dream like that." He continued. "I have but it usually ends a little differently." Stiles laughed and Scott did too.

"Okay don't need to hear your Cade dreams." Scott retorted. I gasped and they both turned around Stiles blushing. He tried to explain but I didn't need to hear it. Scott said sorry, and I held back a smart come back as we walked down the halls. They started to talk as my grandma texted me.

_Cade after school we start your training. ;)_

I closed my phone immediately and put it away now listening to the conversation. "It's not like there's a lycanthropy class for beginners." Stiles said only to be beaten my Scott, "Maybe not a class, but a teacher." I laughed and Stiles hit him upside the head. "Derek no!" I said as clam as possible.

"But it felt so real!" Scott complained.

"How real" Stiles asked. "Like it actually happened." He said. Stiles and I looked at each other and shook it off. We walked outside and I leaned on Stiles for support for my knees officially became Jell-O. "I think it did." Stiles said.

Scott ran inside with us quickly behind, he texted her to get no response. "Guys she isn't answering." He said. I looked around, "Maybe her phone is off or something." I said.

Stiles looked at me, "Or something…..happened." Scott punched him and we kept walking. Scott turned the corner and punched a locker. Stiles held me back as blue gel covered his hands, "Cade no he won't turn, don't control him!" Stiles said. I stopped and saw Allison. I pointed and saw Scott happier than ever.

Scott and Stiles headed to chemistry while I had a free period. I walked into the library and went onto a computer. I looked up everything the rings, Alphas, even werewolves and guardians but nothing showed up. Like what the fuck Google?! Not one website came up about us, were we that secretive? I looked at the clock and realized I had forty-five minutes left. I turned around to see a guy with a camera.

"No please! No more pictures." I begged. The guy laughed, "I'm Matt. Oh and these are for the year book, not TMZ." He smiled and sat down. "I'm sorry about your parents. What happened?" He asked. I smiled because he was the first person besides, Allison, Scott, and Stiles to ask. "They were murdered. They don't have a suspect, but they never loved me." I lied.

_Sorry mom sorry dad…_ I said in my head. Matt frowned and said he had to go, but before he left took a picture of me. The funny thing was I didn't know we had a yearbook club.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. The coldness felt good, gave me the good kind of goose bumps. I looked at my hands and I freaked out. My veins looked black. I looked up in the mirror and saw my veins on my face were black too. I screamed and looked away. When I looked back it was gone. I sighed and walked to my math class.

I saved a seat for Scott and Stiles as I sat down and took out my lemonade and muffin. I took a sip and the acidity burned my throat. I liked it though I took another sip and Scott and Stiles sat down. I felt Stiles' leg purposely brush against mine. I choked on the sour liquid and gave him a scowl.

"Sorry." He said and frowned. Ash texted me as the boys rambled about Derek. Soon Lydia sat down. "Figure out what?" She asked. My head snapped up, "Homework. I need to help get there grades up." I said realistically. She nodded and started to eat her food. They looked at me and I laughed snorting in the process as Stiles laughed too.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked. Scott and I shrugged and Danny, Allison, and others joined us. I freaked out as did the boys. "Get up." Jackson said to the guy at the end of the table. It was Greenburg.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny smiled. I couldn't help but laugh a little as Jackson sat down and Greenburg left. "So I heard it was a cougar attach." Danny said to Jackson who didn't give a shit.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said.

Lydia smiled, "A cougar is a mountain lion…right?" She asked. "Correct." I responded. Her eyes narrowed as I smiled and took a bite of muffin. "Well who cares the guy is most likely a homeless tweaker who's going to die anyways." Jackson scoffed. I couldn't wait to see what karma had for him. Stiles flipped through the news on his phone and skipped the ones about me. I smiled at him and his leg brushed against mine. I blushed as I stopped him at the one about the school attach. "Guys…" I started.

"We found out who it is." Stiles said for me. He held out his phone and played a video. It was Garrus Meyers. I looked at Scott, "We know this guy…" I said. Everyone looked at me and I looked at Scott as it clicked for him.

"Oh yeah he used to drive the bus back when we were nine." He said. Stiles looked dumbfounded as did everyone else. "Let's talk about something more fun…" Lydia said.

"What are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison. She almost choked, "What?" She asked. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night." She clarified. I rolled my eyes and he glared at me.

"You and Stiles can come too!" She said angrily. I froze and didn't know what to say, "I need to train…I mean study for a test." I said. Scott raised an eyebrow, "I have to study right now…" I said and saw the Alpha on the ceiling. I didn't make a big deal until I felt my hand. My ring was gone. Stiles looked and saw my veins, "Have to study!" I yelled, and ran to the bathroom. I could hear Stiles run after me.

Even though it was the girl's bathroom he still went in. I leaned over the sink and he held me, but before I could push him away I threw up black liquid in the sink. "Oh my god…"He started and freaked out. Laughing filled the room and I turned to see the Alpha.

"Cade are you okay?" He asked. He looked over and saw the Alpha in human form.

"Well Cade…looks like…" I stopped him and coated myself with blue gel entering his mind.

_Walk over to me and give me my ring!_ I screamed at him. He did so and put it in my hand.

_Now go away!_ I said. He nodded and left out the window. I let go of him and looked at Stiles who was beyond confused. "Was…that…" He said as I nodded. I fell into his arms and cried. "He won't stop." I confessed.

"Won't stop what?" He asked and held me closer.

"He won't stop haunting me." I whispered as he froze.

* * *

Stiles drove me home and I walked into the front door. Grandma was sitting with a fire going. "So are you ready to learn?" She asked handing me a book.

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Five chapters in one day…holy shit I'm good. So check out Cade's outfits at (polyvore) .com and look up annababybooo, and write reviews! They help so much! Thanks for reading and again thanks whalegonetoheaven. Also go check out her story Welcome Home Nikita Grace it's the bomb!**


	6. Mind Games

Messing with Fate

SIX

"So what do you do when and werewolf lunges at you?" Grandma asked. I ducked and the blue gel spread across me as I went into a trance like state. "Good…" Grandma smiled and let me take a break. I got up and saw red eyes in the shed. Grandma saw me looking and I said it was nothing.

"Cade…nothing my ass. Is it the Alpha?" She asked. I was about to open my mouth when the spirals burned a little. As if he was warning me, no he was. "No…just I miss my parents." I lied and the burning sensation went away. She frowned and gave me a hug as my phone buzzed. It was Stiles.

_Scott is dragging me to go bowling and I wondered if you wanted to go. If the Alpha isn't letting you….I guess that's cool too. –Stiles_

I laughed at the fact that even in text form Stiles is still awkward. I smiled and responded.

_Come pick me up 6:30 –Cade_

I put down my phone and ran upstairs to get ready. These overalls were giving me the worst wedgey ever! I pulled them off and looked at the spiral. It was faded as if it was wearing off. I smiled and put of a simple tank top and jeans with converse. It was just a group date, right? I just thought of the positives, like I'm going to see my friends and Stiles, my grandma's helping me. Okay but there were a lot of negatives. I stopped thinking and put on a little lip gloss. I never wore makeup unless it was for a good reason, but now it just for Stiles. He was a good reason. I laughed at myself as my grandma came in.

"Where are you off to?" She asked and looked at my outfit. "I'm going on a group date with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson…and Stiles." I said and laughed at my awkward excitement. I reached for my phone I put on a high shelf. Grandma gasped and pulled up my shirt fully exposing the three spirals.

"Grandma…I'm going to talk with Derek about this and he will help me. Please don't ask or it will hurt me." I begged. Tears streamed down her face and she hugged me, "How are you handling this?" She asked scared.

I sighed, "Day by day, but Scott and Stiles are helping me." She nodded and had to leave the room. I felt bad I had to keep stuff from her. But as my family said never mess with fate, wait until fate gives you access. I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs to see Stiles talking with my Grandma. I froze and they smiled, "Let's go!" I said in a rush to get him outta here. Grandma laughed and said be home by midnight. I knew I would but Stiles…not so much.

Stiles went to Scott's house and Scott got in. "Aren't you picking up Allison?" I asked and looked between them. "I need to see that bus first." Scott said and sat quietly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I hated when they didn't tell me stuff, but I bet they feel the same with all the stuff I'm keeping from them. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet until we got to the school.

We piled out and walked to the fence. I smiled and began to scale it until Scott pulled me down. "What are you doing?" He asked. I looked at him and gave a I'm-helping-your-dumbass kind of look.

"I'm helping you while Stiles keeps watch." I said and Stiles groaned.

"How come I always am the one to keep watch?" He asked us.

Scott didn't say anything, "Because you're the most important piece. What if we get caught? You're the one we count on if we need to run." I smiled. He looked at Scott who nodded too and Stiles caught me.

"Why does it feel like your Batman and your Catwoman…and I'm Robin?" Stiles asked. I laughed. I'm Catwoman and Scott's Batman. Yeah….right.

"Just keep watch. Please!" I begged. He kept pushing us until Scott snapped, "Just keep watch!" He yelled. "Oh my GOD!" Stiles said in his face and walked to his car. I smacked Scott and we scaled the fence.

I looked at the bus and wanted to vomit; if Scott did this we're screwed. I remember the locker rooms when Scott attached me and I was saved. Garrus not so much, but Scott wouldn't do this I mean we doesn't even kill flies. I walked onto the bus as Scott used his senses to remember. I had a dream like this….only the Alpha killed me. I never told though, I didn't want to add to the stack of problems. I was sitting on a seat, and Stiles and I were making out. When I looked up it was the Alpha. I ran, but he pulled me back. I was I bloody pulp when he was done with me. When I woke up the spirals were on fire. I mean not like flames, but it felt like it.

I looked up when Scott gasped. I walked over, "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He felt his chest and looked around. "Scott?" I asked again to get no answer from him. Then Stiles' car horn went off. A flashlight shined and we ran for it. I cursed and Scott took my hand and we ran off the bus. My shirt got caught in the door and I couldn't get it off. I pulled again and it ripped off me. "Fuck!" I whispered and Scott looked away. I let go of his hand and ran while he was behind me. I scaled the fence without any clothing miss haps. I opened the door and Stiles stared at me. I followed his eyes and saw he was looking at my boobs not my spirals. I got in and sat in the back and looked for one of Stiles' shirts.

"GO!" Scott yelled. "I'm going!" Stiles snapped back. After we got far away Scott was looking out the window while I caught Stiles looking back a few times and I smiled without him noticing. I found the smallest shirt I could but it still went down to my upper thigh.

"Find one?" Scott asked as I put it on. "Yeah." I said and leaned in between them. I looked out the window and saw red eyes following us. They disappeared and I let out a breath and relaxed. Stiles dropped Scott off to get Allison while we went to the bowling alley. I'm so going to win.

I got out and looked at a text from Allison: _Snuck out of the house be there shortly._ I laughed and showed Stiles the texted. He smiled and walked inside. I wonder what was wrong with him. Jackson was already there with Lydia, Allison, and Scott on the way.

* * *

"Hey." I said and walked over. Jackson looked up and raised an eyebrow at my shirt. I told him it was my last clean shirt and went to get a ball. "So can you bowl?" Stiles asked from behind me. I held up a orange and green ball that was a perfect fit.

"Hell ya." I said, "You?" I continued and waited for him to grab a ball.

"Sorta." He said nervously as Scott and the girl showed up. I said hi and typed in my name into the score sheet. _CLICK! _I turned around to see paparazzi everywhere. I walked over to them and smiled, "I'll take five questions and then you must leave!" I snapped. Their smiles faded and I sat down.

I was bombarded with a million questions. I picked a guy in a green shirt, "What are you doing in Beacon Hills and who are you living with." He asked.

I thought carefully, knowing they would change my answer. "Well my parents just…thought I was too much responsibility and they took me here to live with my grandma." I said. They nodded and asked more this time I picked a woman in a suit.

"So is that young man over there your official boyfriend? Also what are you doing here?" She asked. I looked at Stiles who blushed as did I. Scott and Jackson were dumbfounded by this, and Lydia and Allison gave me a thumbs up.

I turned to the press, "No…I mean I don't think so? This is just a get together with friends. Just to relax and decompress from school." I said. I looked at Stiles who nodded and smiled. I picked three more the last one getting my attention.

"Is there anything odd going around Beacon Hills, if so please spill." The last guy said. My mind fell onto my parent's death, the Alpha, my role as a guardian. The spirals scorched me and I held my side. "Excuse me!" I said and ran for the bathroom. I vomited the same black stuff and looked in the mirror. My veins were black. I took off my clothes and saw every vein in my body was black. I screamed and locked the door. I could feel the Alpha possessing me, my mind didn't belong to me anymore. It was his.

"Cade!" Stiles yelled banging on the door. I couldn't control my body anymore the Alpha was. "Cade open the door!" He yelled banging on the door harder. I looked in the mirror with the last shed of control I had. One eye was red the other was my blue eye. I screamed again as the other one turned red.

The door was ripped off the hinges and Stiles and Scott ran in. They saw my body and eyes and tears flooded down my cheeks. Scott put the door back as best he could to hold of the cameras and people. "Cade?" Stiles asked.

A demon sounding laugh came out of me. I couldn't control my body. "Well….Scott….Stiles you see I turned Scott for one reason. He was alone, has asthma and I needed a pack. When Cade came along and I saw her guardian ring….I knew I needed to turn her." I said. I pushed the Alpha away and my eyes turned to normal.

"Help me!" I cried in a hoarse voice. The Alpha came again taking over. "Cade….cooperate before I kill everyone including your grandmother and your little boy toy here." I said and pointed to Stiles. My eyes came back and I looked at my finger. My ring was on, but he still had me. The Alpha awkwardly turned me around and walked my body to the window. I pushed him away again as Tweedledee and Tweedledumb watched.

"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed and blue gel covered me. I could feel him slipping away from me my veins and eyes went back to normal. I fell to the ground and Scott nor Stiles helped. I just put on my clothes and opened the window. I turned around and frowned as crawled out the window and walked home.

I walked into the hall and couldn't find Allison, Scott, Stiles, or Lydia. Not even Jackson for that matter. The bell rang and I was going to be late but at this point I could care less. I turned the corner and saw Derek hold Jackson by the neck.

"Derek let him go!" I yelled. He looked at me and let him go. "Oh my god you look bad!" I said. He did. He was pale, sweaty, and smelled like rotting flesh. He almost collapsed and I put his arm around my shoulder to support him.

I looked at Jackson, "Get to class and never speak of this." I snapped. He nodded and turned the corner. "Get Scott or Stan." He said. Okay he was really out of it, "Stiles." I corrected him. He grunted in pain as I got outside and saw a blue jeep pulling away. I sped up with Derek and walked in front of his car. He screeched to a stop and race out. Derek went limp and fell to the ground. Scott came running over, "What the hell?" He asked us.

"What are you going here?" Scott asked rushing down to us. Derek got worse by the second and I had the feeling he was about to pass out.

"I-I was shot." He said and gasped for air.

"You're not looking to good Derek." I said feeling his head. He was as hot and lava.

Scott shook his head like a mad man, "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't! It was a different kind of bullet." He said and held his arm. His hand was dripping with blood. I looked away to prevent vomit.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked. We all looked at him, "No you idiot…wait was it Wolfbane?" I asked. He looked at me a tilted his head. "How did you know?" He asked.

How did I know, what is the Alpha? Was he in my mind twenty four seven? Oh my god! I answered quickly, "I don't know." I lied. He growled but I didn't pipe up.

"That's what she meant by you have 48 hours." Scott whispered. "What?" I screamed.

"The lady who shot him." Scott snapped. Derek arched in pain and his eyes flashed back a forth from green to blue. Stiles and Scott realized the Alpha did the same to me. "Stop that!" I said.

"I can't!" He retorted. I helped him up and got him into Stiles' jeep. "Cade what are you doing?" He asked. I didn't answer and put him in the front seat. "Get the bullet." Derek said. They bickered while I got into the back seat. "Take him away." Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and started the engine, "I hate you so much for this." He yelled at Scott and drove off.

Stiles got a message from Scott: _Need more time!_

He threw the phone and looked at Derek and groaned. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said and looked at me through the mirror.

"Almost where?" Derek asked. "Your house." I clarified. He shook his head and held his wound tighter. "No you can't not take me there. Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said. Stiles pulled over and hit his steering wheel. What was up with him?! I put my hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. I frowned and looked out the window. I saw the Alpha watching, and I looked back at Derek.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet huh? Are you dying?" Stiles asked sounding genuinely worried.

"Not yet I have a last resort." Derek said. Stiles yelled at him until he pulled up hiss sleeve exposing the wound. The spirals on my lower stomach burned like crazy. I screamed and held to tight. Stiles immediately put his hand on it. It worked, but when he pulled away it burned again. I held his hand there.

"Show me." Derek said. I shook my head, but Stiles showed him. Derek's eyes winded and he leaned in. "How did that happen?" He asked. I knew he could tell if I was lying, but I didn't want to tell him or anyone. Tears ran down my face as I spoke, "The Alpha." I said. I looked over and saw him angry. I could see his full body in wolf form. I screamed and Stiles started the car. He didn't know where to go. I thought, "The animal clinic!"

* * *

We walked in and Derek took his shirt off and even though his arm was fucked up, his abs are amazing. I shook my head and saw the wound the veins were black and spreading. I swallowed hard and walked over to him and Stiles.

"You know it doesn't look that bad. Nothing some Advil and a good night sleep couldn't handle." Stiles said. I nudged him and he flinched. Wait was he scared of me? It that was this was about? Derek stopped my deep thought.

"I'll get an infection if it reaches my heart…" He started and looked in some cabinets. "It'll kill me." He said. I gasped and Stiles made a witty comment. "Last resort." Derek said.

"Which is?" I asked as he held up a saw. "You cut off my arm." He said and handed it to Stiles. He put the saw down, "Oh my god…what if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Um…Stiles I think you missed the memo. Werewolves can heal you know." Stiles ignored me and looked at the saw again. Derek wasn't looking too good. He leaned over the table and puked black liquid. I took a step back as I vomited the same liquid. My veins were turning black I looked up to see Stiles backing up and Derek going out of his mind. I pushed him away, but he over took my mind.

The Alpha laughed through my body like a demon again. I pushed him away, "I'm sorry." I whispered before the Alpha made me run. For how long I couldn't tell. Was I going to die….probably.

**Thanks for reading! I now know what it's like to have a brain fart. I need some time to think about my next move, also WTF Stiles. Your loosing your lady! Also what's happening to Cade? Her outfits at polyvore .com on my account annababybooo. :P WTYL (write to you later)**


	7. Make or Break

Messing with Fate

SEVEN

I fell to the ground crying. My whole body was on fire, my mind was racing, and I couldn't begin to walk back. How long was a running for? Where am I? Is Derek alive? Where's the Alpha? I screamed into the dirt and cried for who knows how long until I heard footsteps. I gave up, the Alpha wins. He can have me and do what he wants; I just want this to be over. I don't even remember the last time I slept.

The footsteps stopped and I looked up. It was Mr. Argent and two there men. "Cade what are you doing here?" He asked and held out a hand. I didn't take it at first, but if I didn't I'd never get up. As I stood up I leaned on him for support.

"Honestly I don't know how I got here." I said weakly and pulled a twig out of my hair. The conversation stopped and we walked for a few minutes until we reached his red SUV. He helped me into the front seat and buckled me in. As soon as we got to my house he asked about my rings.

I swallowed hard, "Mr. Argent Scott has told me about you, werewolves, and I've learned about my role as a guardian. I just need to rest and figure things out. Trust me I'll tell you everything when fate grants you access." I said and hopped out. He looked at me and smiled, "Good night Cade." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said and closed the door watching him drive away. I turned around and saw grandma, Scott, and Stiles waiting for me in the house. I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to cry. I've cried and made myself weak, no more crying, not for my parents, my grandma, friends, nor Stiles. I opened the door and grandma came running up and hugged me. I looked at Stiles and Scott who looked confused. I rolled my eyes and let go of grandma.

"What happened?" Scott asked. I laughed and crossed my arms, "Are you asking me that?" I scoffed. I didn't give two shits about them. They just stand there and do nothing while I get tortured and I figure shit out. I'm five moves ahead of them, and Scott was whipped by Allison, and Stiles was being a total ass.

"Well…the damn Alpha marked me making me his next target, you're drooling over Allison making sure she's okay when I'm the one who's really in danger, and you!" I pointed to Stiles. They were all shocked at my words but I didn't care neither did I want to. I was just letting off steam. "You just stand there like an idiot and do nothing while the Alpha is torturing me. I trusted you guys to help me. Now I see that all you wanted was to date Cade from _Kings and Queens..._I hate you!" I screamed. Stiles had tears in his eyes while Scott just stood there like a rock. I stormed off to my room.

I ripped my muddy clothes off and pulled on shorts, and tank top, and a cream sweater. I let my hair fall loose and I cried into a pillow. My world is dead. Everyone I trusted except Allison, and grandma are gone. I was dying inside, and I felt like I was a waste of space. Two months ago I was touring the world, and now I was in a town filled with werewolves, and memories I just wanted to forget. My phone rang and I looked at it wishing it was MTV saying, 'Hey you've been punked!' but no it was Allison. I had a feeling Scott told her to call me so I ignored it. I looked at the clock and knew I wouldn't get sleep for a while so I turned on the T.V.

_T.V: Big news on Cade Appleby! Reported bowling with her friends and boyfriend. Our insiders say the lucky guy's name is Stile….Stilinski? Yeah and she got sick after she was bombarded with the paparazzi. They say when her boyfriend and friend checked on her she was gone. Then we have a photo of her running into the woods. We have no news on her return…" _I turned it off when the door opened. It was of course Stiles.

"Go away!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it with ease and sat at the foot of his bed. I looked away from him even while he talked.

"Cade I don't care if you hate me you're going to listen." He started. I shook my head and laughed, "I can tune you out." I corrected him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. It reminded me of when Scott attached me and pulled me to him. I whimpered but he didn't let go.

"You're going to listen because you deserve an explanation." He whispered. Our faces were so close. I could feel his breath, his heartbeat, I could see right through his eyes and it killed me. "Cade I wanted to date you because I wanted to keep you safe, because you're the best thing to happen to me. When the Alpha tapped into you I freaked out. I wanted to protect you, to hold you and shelter you from the cruel world…" He said and held back a sob.

"Yeah, but you didn't." I said and let my tears fall freely. He shook his head and continued, "but I need to find answers. What if I went to help and he attached me, or something happened. I know if I died you'd die too, and the same goes for me. So I went looking and I'm so close to helping you. I just…you're important to me, and seeing you go through this kills me every day, every moment, every time I breathe it kills me." He finished. I got up and walked to my window.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't believe you. All you've done is run from me, or run when things get tough." I said and looked at the moon; it was half way full. Stiles got up and walked over.

"All I've done is love you Cade. There I said it, okay?" He said with his voice cracking. I looked at him with wide eyes. He loves me, he didn't say it like he did, but he said it like he does. "You're the first person I've loved like this since my mom who died right after you left. When you came back I felt whole again, but now I'm losing you just as fast." He said and cried a little. I walked over to him and held his face in my hands.

"Say it again." I cried.

"I love you Cade." He said. I looked into his warm brown eyes and could feel his love, what he meant, but he was also hurt. I hurt him, and that was the one thing I didn't want. The one thing I never wanted to happen…happened.

He leaned in and out lips met. His lips were so soft, and warm. I was on a rollercoaster ride of emotions, but love overcame all. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt his tongue begging for access and I let him in. Our tongues danced until our lungs pleaded for air. I broke it and put my forehead on his and smiled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered. He looked at me and kissed me again, "You never did." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. I pulled him into bed with me and begged him to stay until I fell asleep, but when I woke up in the morning he was right by my side.

I walked out of conferences with my grandmother and saw Scott and Allison getting out of her car. They both ditched, and nobody could get a hold of them. Their parents were punishing them and Grandma laughed a bit. I hugged her for being awesome like that. Then a scream erupted from the parking lot. The crowd ran in a scattered panic and Scott and I went to investigate. Grandma ran to the car and told me to be careful. Then I saw it; a wolf.

I ran as growls grew louder and I heard Stiles' dad yell. I saw a car backing up and I pushed him out of the way hitting my head on the trunk, and my arm twisted the wrong way. Mr. Stilinski ran over and helped me up. I thanked him and heard a gunshot and I ran from where it came from. I saw Mr. Argent and Scott walking up to the animal. I ran up and stopped when it was just a cougar. I looked at Scott and he sighed I guess he was still angry.

I walked over to Scott and Stiles in the lunch room. Scott had a book shoved him his face and Stiles took a bite of apple. I sat next to him and he kissed me. Scott raised an eyebrow and I pulled down his book. "If you're avoiding Allison the book isn't helping." I said.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Did you come up with a plan yet?" He asked Stiles who was doodling in his notebook and took a bite of his apple, "I think so, and even though I'm busy your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it." Stiles scoffed. I kicked him under the table and scowled him.

"Plus I'm a better Yoda than Derek." He smiled.

Scott smiled and rolled his eyes, "Then you guy will be my Yoda."

"I will be your Yoda." I said in a Yoda voice. Stiles chimed in, "Your Yoda I will be." He said better than me. He took Scott's book and my hand and ran out. Scott looked at Allison who called his name before he followed us.

I waited on the field and saw the guys coming; Stiles had lacrosse gear as well. This can't be good. All I knew it would involve Scott in pain. "Put this on." Stiles said and handed Scott a black band.

"Isn't this a heart rate monitor?" Scott asked us. I shrugged and looked at Stiles.

"Yeah I borrowed it." He smiled.

"Stole it." I coughed. Scott laughed a bit.

"No….temporarily misappropriated it." He retorted. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Don't we need the Coaches phone to use it?" Scott asked. Stiles held up a phone, "This I stole." He admitted. "Why?" I asked. He looked at Scott, "Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right?" He asked waiting for Scott to nod. "Or when you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, or when you get angry. So maybe to control you shifts you need to control your heart rate." He said. Scott and I were amazed at him, "Stiles you're a genius!" I said. I sat on his lap and kissed him. "I love it when you talk smart." I whispered and nibbled his ear.

"Guy!" Scott reminded us. I blushed and pulled away from Stiles. Within minute Scott had his hands tied in duct tape and Stiles handed me the lacrosse stick. "Take a shot." He smiled. I went pale. Sure Scott was a werewolf, but he was human too. I couldn't hurt a human, but this sort of felt like pay back. "Don't get angry." I reminded and took a shot. I hit him right in the head. I gasped as he yelped in pain. I handed the stick to Stiles who laughed at us.

"Not helping!" Scott yelled at him.

_23…24…25…_

Stiles threw one more as Scott fell to the ground. I ran over and Stiles checked the phone. "Scott?" I asked. Looking around I saw Jackson behind the bleachers but I ignored him. Scott growled and looked at me. His eyes yellow.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. Scott raised a clawed hand and sung as I backed away, I screamed a bit too. He was angry….real angry. I forgot about Jackson as I slipped into Scott's mind and calmed him down. I let his mind go and sighed and put my hands on my knees. I felt weaker than normal.

"Holy shit!" I heard. All three of us looked at Jackson who was staring at me. Stiles and Scott grabbed me and got out of the field and away from Jackson. I decided to stay for one more experiment. "Hold the key like…this. Now stay." I said and Stiles scraped a truck with another key. I ran to him and Scott realized were this was going. "Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Stiles yelled to get the owners attention.

"What the hell man!?" The guy asked. Two more guy came up and started beating up Scott. I couldn't look and I turned around. Soon I heard a teacher coming. Stiles hid me and the both got detention. A few minutes later I got a text.

_You owe me –Stiles_

I smiled and thought of a few ways I could return the favor.

_I have some ideas –Cade :x_

I turned around and came face to face with the Alpha. I screamed but I blacked out not knowing what was going to happen.

**So in the show 'Night School' is my favorite episode of S1. Anyways that will be my best chapter. Also Cade's outfits at polyvore .com annababybooo. Thanks for reading! WTYL!**


	8. Power and Revalations

Messing with Fate

EIGHT

A large growl shook me awake. I listened and it felt like I knew it, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I couldn't feel the ground under me, only the wind scraping my skin and a hand around my neck. I looked around and saw I was in the hands of the Alpha. I struggled to get free, but to no avail. He looked at me and smiled in his wolf form. He looked forward and stopped running. It gave me whip lash as I heard a gargle. I looked over and saw the Alpha clawing Derek. Two gasps came from in front of him. It was Scott and Stiles.

"Help!" I yelled as the Alpha's grip tightened. The Alpha threw Derek in a random direction and the Alpha threw me at the doors. My back hit the door handles and I screamed in pain. The boys ran to me and dragged me into the school holding the door behind them. My whole body felt as if it was lit on fire a million times, my head was pounding, I felt like I was literally going to die.

"Cade what happened?" Scott asked running over. I looked at my body and I didn't realize my shirt was torn my claws, and my shoes were missing. I shrugged and wiped my eyes before any tears came. I sat up as memories flooded into my brain with tears running down my face.

_I woke in a small room with a little light. I crawled to the corner knowing he Alpha could hear me. Thoughts of the next few moments of my life played in my head until the door opened. He walked over and smiled taking my wrist and holding it to his mouth._

"_You see I don't lose, I win. You…well the bite is a gift and I'll accept it." He said nonchalantly, his fangs grew longer. I yelped and surprisingly managed to swallow the lump in my throat. I pulled away and ran for the door. He grabbed my sides and his claws ripped down my shirt and flesh I screamed and kicked him away. He grabbed my shoes and I kicked them off crawling to the door._

_He shifted into full Alpha as a growl rang through the air. It was so loud I covered my ears as the growl shook me to my core. It wasn't the Alpha. He looked at me and knocked me out._

_Now I was here…_

"Cade come on!" Stiles yelled snapping me out of my memory. It wasn't a memory to me; it was more of a night mare. I looked around and saw the eyes in the window. I screamed and franticly ran to Stiles tripping over my own feet. He grabbed me and we ran into the history room. I ran into a table and I yelped as Scott covered my mouth. I pulled up my shirt and saw my wounds for the first time. Ten claw marks married my stomach from earlier.

"What did he do?!" Stiles asked he inspected my marks. I shook my head before Scott demanded to know. "He tried to bite me but I fought him. I ran and he clawed me and I kicked him and scrambled to the door. Next thing I know I hear a how that I guessed was you and I blacked out." I said now crying into Stiles' shoulder. He rocked me side to side as Scott looked outside.

"What's wrong with your car?" He asked Stiles. We walked over and I noticed his hood was dented. Then the window broke and I pulled the boys to ground as something thudded on the floor. It was his car battery.

"That's my battery!" Stiles whispered obviously angry. He tried to get up but both of us pushed him back. "No! He could be right out the window! He could kill you, or all of us!" I snapped. His faced softened, "He is right outside…sadly." I frowned as the as Scott looked out the window again.

"It's clear…let's go." Scott whispered and we ran for the door. My bare feet became bloody as I stepped on the glass. I winced in pain and they just pulled me along. We walked into the hall looking for a room with less windows and I suggested the locker room. They agreed and we ran for it turning corners and looking for the Alpha. My feet were screaming at me but I pushed on. We walked in and closed the door behind us. I sat down and was hit with a mix of sweat and gross body spray. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"We need to stop it with fire, or something. Cop cars will make it run." Scott said. I shook my head, "I kicked it in the face and broke it's jaw. Five seconds later it was healed. It's powerful." I sighed and Stiles cursed. I looked at him and kissed him slowly. I pulled away and frowned, "What was that for?" He asked.

I looked at Scott and felt bad that he can't do the same for Allison, "Because it might be the last time I can." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I could tell Scott was sad he could say that to her. We walked to the door before Scott pulled my hand away. I heard footsteps too. We freaked and hid in lockers. The door opened and I didn't breathe I didn't think Stiles or Scott did either. Scott's locker opened and the janitor screamed. Stiles jumped out and stood in front of my locker on purpose.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled at them. Stiles told him to shut up and listen be he didn't. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack get out!" The janitor yelled. They didn't listen until he kicked them out leaving me here.

Then the janitor screamed and closed the door. I heard ripping sounds of flesh, blood splattering everywhere. I covered my mouth as the boys screamed my name. Why would they do that? The door opened and the Alpha ripped me out. I screamed as he took my by the throat. Stiles was screaming his head off. The Alpha ran into the hall way and the boys ran after us but he was too fast.

"Go…" I said as the Alpha turned the corner with me in his grasp.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I watched as the Alpha ran with Cade in his grasp. Both Scott and I ran after but he was too fast. "Go…" She said as the Alpha turned the corner. My heart was racing as I knew he would kill her, and moments ago was the last time he'd ever kiss her, hug her, but never stop loving her.

We turned the hall, "I'm not dying at school and neither is Cade."

"You're not going to die and Cade won't. I'll put a hell of a fight to protect her." Scott said. My mind was set on Cade and seeing her again; alive. "What does it even want?!" I asked looked back down the hall.

"Cade and me. Derek said it's stronger with a pack and that pack starts with us." He said weakly. I could feel tears in my eyes but I had to be a man. No tears for this guy…unless Cade…no I'm not going there.

"Great a psychotic werewolf who's into team work with my best friend and girlfriend. That's beautiful…real beautiful." I retorted and Scott picked up on my pain. He made no move to say it was okay because the truth was it'll only get worse. Scott stopped me and looked out the window. I followed his gaze and saw the Alpha on the roof, but Cade wasn't with him. Then where was she?

* * *

Cade's POV

He sat me down in the cafeteria and wiped the janitor's blood on my face to cover my scent from Scott. I whimpered as he did and he smacked me. I bit my lip and suppressed a sob. He nodded, "Now stay here or I'll kill everyone…starting with your boys." He said and an evil smile crossed his wolf face. I spat in his face and his smiled vanished. "Oh you're a feisty one…I hate feisty people." He yelled and clawed down my arms. I screamed and he smacked me across the face again this time I just sat in silence holding my arms. Then he ran out smashing though a window.

A few minutes later I hear someone talk. "Scott?" I heard. The person said it again…it was Allison. I couldn't let her see me, but I'm going to bleed to death. I looked around me and I was sitting in a pool of blood. I called Allison, but my voice was raspy and too low to hear.

She walked right by and I started to cry silently. As a roar came from the halls followed by a mob of running footsteps. I gasped as the door slammed open. "I wasn't crying I swear just leave me alone!" I cried out to the Alpha.

"Cade?!" I heard Lydia asked. I looked up and saw Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia staring at me. Stiles rushed to my side and everyone else stacked things in front of the door they came in. I looked at Stiles and kissed him just in case I couldn't later. "What did he do?" He asked hoarsely with tears in his eyes.

"Clawed and slapped me, but the door is blocked but there is a lot a window in here." I said and pointed to the wall of windows. Stiles reluctantly walked to them and put his hand on his hips. He was so cute when he was frustrated.

"Guys!" Stiles yelled loudly. They looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay nice work, really beautiful job everyone. Now…what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He asked and pointed to them. Scott and Jackson mumbled and the girls freaked out.

Allison looked at me and Scott, "Can someone tell me what's going on because I'm freaking out and did that thing to that to Cade?" She asked rushing to my side. I cried in pain as she touched my arm. Scott buried his face in his hands as Stiles answered the question.

"Somebody killed the janitor." He said and I shook my head at him. He ignored me.

"What?!" Lydia said and held onto Jackson.

"Yeah he's dead." Stiles said and rubbed his head.

"This is a joke right?" Allison asked me. I frowned and shook my head, "I was in the locker room when he died while he locked Stiles and Scott out. I was hidden in a locker." I admitted leaving out just a few things, like how I got my wounds, where the janitor was, oh and the giant Alpha coming for me!

"Who the hell killed him?" He asked looking at me. I scowled him and shifted my weight. Thy asked a thousand questions before Scott snapped, "I don't know! If we go out there he'll kill us."

Lydia freaked at the word _us._

"Who? Who's going to kill us?" Allison asked walking over to Scott. As I said we don't know Scott blamed Derek Hale. I was so mad…even though he was dead I still wouldn't through him under the bus. I could feel my mind slipping into Scott's and my hands covered in blue. I corrected myself and cried a bit.

Lydia called the police and they hung up on her. Go figure the Alpha was smarter than that. I got up slowly and walked over to Stiles and pulled him from the group. "Stiles call your dad…and tell him to bring a missile if he has too. I'm not getting outta here alive if you don't." I said. He was torn between us. "I know, but we have Scott and I'm not seeing my dad get eaten alive." He said and walked away from me. Jackson grabbed Stiles and told him to give him the phone. I pushed him off and punched his face.

Lydia and Allison looked at me wide eyed as the pain in my arm made me fall the ground. Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad. It went to voicemail. I screamed louder than I ever have when the Alpha banged on the door. I could feel his anger and I scared me shitless.

We ran up the stairs in the kitchen and ran for the chemistry room locking the door and blocking the door. Scott, Stiles, and I knew that wouldn't hold him off. Scott tensed and I told him I won't hesitate to control him. He relaxed and I looked around the room for bandages.

Scott pointed to the rooftop door. "It's a dead bolt…" I said.

"The janitor has keys…I can get them." Scott said. Allison held his shoulders, "No Scott." I looked at Stiles and pointed to my rings. He shook his head and I walked to the door.

"I have to." He said to her.

'You can't go out there unarmed!" She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes he can. He's the only one who can; he's out only hope of getting out alive." They all looked at me. "How can you be so sure?" Lydia asked.

"Just trust me." I said. Lydia made him a fire bomb and I saw Jackson hand her the wrong thing. I rolled my eyes and felt by mark burning. I looked at Stiles who walked over.

"He's doing this now?" He asked and held his hand over it. It took away the pain for a bit.

Allison kissed Scott and he walked out. I held the door opened and kissed Stiles going out to the hall. "Cade!" They all hissed. I looked at Scott who nodded. I looked back at the three humans and Stiles. "You guys are safer in there with both of us out here." I said as it clicked for Stiles. They yelled at him as he closed the door.

Minutes passed and small talk came from the class room and Scott hasn't returned. I passed in the hall way until a howl shook the ground. Jackson screamed and I did too. I fell to the ground with blood flowing out of me, my mark blazing, and my powers flashed on and off. I screamed and arched in pain. The door flung open and Stiles looked at me. I shook and felt like every one of my fibers was screaming at me.

"H-e-e…hel-el-el….help!" I cried. He pulled me into the class room and didn't care if they saw. I looked at Jackson who held the back of his neck. That was where Derek scratched him. Another howl rang in our ears and my powers flashed again, and my spirals were glowing red. I arched my back and I flailed around seeing everyone staring at me. Even with the pain I took Stiles' hand and I took of both of my rings. They fell to the floor as the pain stopped, the howling stopped, it was like everything stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I barely could look at Stiles.

"Cade…Cade answer me!" Stiles said moving my face listening to my weakening heartbeat. Before I knew it I looked at the ceiling and everything went dark.


	9. Silenced

Messing with Fate

_I woke up in a meadow. I was in a white dress and sandals. I looked around and saw Stiles and Scott a few years away. I ran over but saw wounds appear on their bodies. My parents showed up and held me back. I bucked and pulled but they were as strong at steel. Scott wolfed out and Stiles fell to the ground his wounds getting worse._

"_Stiles!" I screamed. They let me go and I ran to him. He looked at me as put his hand on my cheek before he went silent. I cried into his chest before his hand rubbed my back. I looked at him and saw the Alpha. I got up and ran but realized…this was it. I turned around and held up my arms and nodded. He laughed._

"_Cade…if I wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago." He said. I just waited for it to end. That's all I wanted, I wished for it, dreamed it would all go away. I now know the only way out it death. "Please…kill me." I begged. He walked up and outlined my face with his claw and smiled _

_He leaned into my ear and breathed, "This is only the beginning my dear." He said and dragged his claws on my throat. It was over…at last…_

I screamed and shot up. I looked around not knowing where I was. It wasn't a hospital…it was the animal clinic.


	10. Are we Drunk Yet?

Messing with Fate

TEN

I was on the steel table with the light beaming onto my torso. I sat up and looked around. Was anybody here, shouldn't I be in a human hospital, and did Jackson, Allison, and Lydia find out. Maybe I could lie or as it okay for humans to know? That was a question for later, now I needed to one: find a shirt; and two: find anybody.

Footsteps approached and I tensed on the table not knowing who it was. The animal doctor turned the corner and smiled. I covered my chest only to feel bandages marrying my stomach and breasts; my arms and ankles as well.

"You're up. I'm Dr. Deaton." He said and held out a hand. I weakly shook it and pulled my hand away quickly. He smiled, "You're safe Cade. I'm a friend of Scott's." That sounded just like what Derek said and the party. I rolled my eyes and attempted to stand only to be asked to stay on the cold table.

"So I'm guessing you're not a veterinarian?" I asked as he handed me one of my shirts. Stiles or Scott must have left it for me. I tugged it over my head and sat back up. "Oh I am…the supernatural is my side job." He said and handed me some Advil and water. I took it and asked what he was. He answered an Advisor. One who looks after the supernatural and helps, but not like a guardian. He gives advice and helps with injuries; I can do into combat and direct them away from humans. Oh Beacon Hills has action, just under the cover of nighttime.

"Can I make a phone call?" I asked. He nodded and handed me my phone on the counter. I called Stiles first as Deaton left me alone.

"Stiles?" I asked making sure he could hear me.

"Cade you're up. Are you at the animal clinic?" He asked. I asked him why he kept Deaton from me. He could have proven helpful on some occasions. "I'm sorry I just…you had and still have a lot on your plate. Anyways I'm coming to pick you up I have a surprise for you!" He said and hung up before I could answer. I got up and was light on my feet, I held onto the table and waited until my feet moved.

I got on my sneakers and walked to the front desk were Deaton was. He looked up and smiled, "So are you going to be alright? I mean with the Alpha and all." He asked.

My jaw dropped to the floor, did the idiots tell him. I needed to figure this out myself. I didn't need consensus from a veterinarian. "How did you know?" I asked more harshly than I expected. He laughed a bit, "When Scott brought you in your eyes were red and your veins were black. He's attached himself to you for a reason, and going by you mark and your guardian status I believe he wants you in his pack." My eyes winded and I felt one-upped. I nodded and bowed my head. Within minutes Stiles was here and hugged me. I hissed and backed away showing him my wounds. He apologized and then thanked Dr. Deaton for helping me. I thanked him too and walked to Stiles' jeep were Scott was in there, but he had his face buried in him hands.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got in the back. Scott looked at Stiles as he nodded.

"Allison and him broke up." He answered for Scott.

"We didn't break up! We took a break." Scott scowled and smacked Stiles in the arm. "Hey I'm driving!" Stiles yelled. Well that was unexpected, but he was keeping a lot from her. Then again I was too, but I was on her side. Then again I was on Scott's side as well. This couldn't get worse right, but the Alpha said this was only the beginning. Should I even tell Scott and Stiles, if I told my grandma the Alpha would just hurt me like always. If he was going to bite me then he could just run up and do it; maybe when I'm longboarding or in the grocery store. I thought of all the ways we could change me and I ended up with a lot of scenarios. Replays of them rolled in my head like a bloody horror film. I pushed the thought away as Stiles pulled up to a woodsy area. I wasn't too fond on the woods these days.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started to walk.

"You'll see." Stiles said flashing us a smile. Scott and I looked at each other and I shrugged.

"We shouldn't be out here. Cade isn't fully healed, and my mom is in a constant state of freak out ever since the school." Scott said and looked around.

"Just trust me okay?" Stile said still walking.

"Will you at least tell us what we're doing out here?" I asked as we kept walking.

"Yes, when your girlfriend gets attacked by an Alpha werewolf and your best friend gets dumped…" Stiles said.

"I didn't get dumped! We're just taking a break!" Scott corrected him.

"Okay whatever…you get your best friend and girlfriend drunk." Stiles stopped and held up a bottle of Jack Daniels. I laughed and Scott just rolled his eyes. After this past month I could use some of Mother Nature's sweet jack.

Stiles laid down and I took a sip of jack soon after sitting next to him. "Dude she's just one girl, I mean there so many other girls in…in the sea right?" He said to Scott. I broke out in a laughing fit. "Yes but I'm your girl right?" I asked him. He smiled and sat up planting a kiss on my alcohol covered lips.

"Fish…fish in the sea." Scott said. I stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Why are you talking about fish? We're talking about…wait what were we talking about?" I asked and looked at Stiles while Scott laughed a bit. "I thought we were kissing?" He said and smiled. I nodded and kissed him again which turned into a make out session.

"Could you guys stop that?" Scott asked. Stiles pulled away from our heated kiss and handed Scott the bottle of jack. "You're not happy yet. Take a drink." He smiled.

Scott eyed the bottle, "I don't want anymore."

I grabbed the bottle and took a sip, "You aren't drunk?" I asked.

"No…" Scott sighed. Stiles put in his two cents, "Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler, maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." He said and smiled at the moon. I looked up and it was almost full. I laughed and howled making Scott kick me. I hissed I showed him the sprained and torn ankle he just kicked.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Stiles looked at Scott, "Am I drunk?" He asked.

Scott looked at both of us, "Your both wasted." He responded. I rambled about the word wasted and then words at all. Like why we needed them, it would be better to talk via mind powers. Then a hand took the bottle. I jumped and screamed. I felt like I was playing a video game with all these damn jump scares. "Well look at the two little bitches…and the….well lookie here. It's Cade Appleby." Said the man who took it.

"Give it back." I demanded and stood up.

"What was that baby?" He asked outlining my face just like the Alpha did so often. Scott stood up as I smacked his hand away. "Cade let's just go." Stiles said walking over.

"Hey, hey, hey don't leave. I could have some fun with her." The man said taking a drink from the bottle. Something inside of me cracked. He reminded me of the Alpha and I felt something I'd never felt before. Underneath my skin it felt like a bigger part of me was trying to get out. Clawing to break free, without warning I took the bottle from him and stared at him; nostrils flaring, my vision going red. I blinked and shook my head. He man ran to him friend and ran away. I looked up my vision going back to normal.

I looked at Stiles and Scott who looked horrified. "Scott…" I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What does it feel like on a full moon for you?" I asked looking up.

He hesitated and looked at Stiles for help, but he just shrugged. "Um…like something inside of me is just begging, well more like clawing to get out." He said. Then I realized what happened and tears flooded to my eyes and I let the bottle go to wipe them away. The bottle fell with large shattering sound. Stiles ran over and held me close. "Cade why so you ask?" Scott wondered.

"Why did they run from me, what did you see?" I asked as they got impatient with my theory. "Well your eyes were red…like the Alpha's." Stiles said. Now my idea was correct I cried even harder and I held Stiles closer. "Cade what's going on?" Scott asked.

I let go of Stiles and waited a moment, "Back in the school when the Alpha howled I think he made a connection with you. If he already had a strong connection with me he must have used some of the strength from mine to make yours." I said stopping as the realization hit me.

The boys looked more confused than ever, "So…" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you get it?!" I asked just wanting someone to understand me for once. They shook their heads, "The Alpha left part of me. That means I can accesses his powers from within me. Just now I felt like Scott on full moons." I said. It clicked for them and Stiles was thinking hard, while Scott just stood there with a dumb expression on him face.

"So I guess your part werewolf?" Stiles asked. I nodded uneasy, "Yeah…of until he dies or I become like Scott." I said. I felt like I was going to faint, or run, or be possessed by the damn Alpha, but no. Stiles just picked me up and put me in his car. Scott was driving this time.

* * *

When I got home grandma was waiting for me. I waved as she shook her head, "Cade you've been gone for two days. Scott told me what happened at the school, and then I hear the Alpha had you! Now you come home drunk and something within you if off." Grandma snapped. My headache grew worse.

She kept yelling until I showed her what was off. Her hand covered her mouth as she cried saying the monster took me, and everything else I had already thought about. The next step was how I was going to get…_him_ out of me.

**Okay…were you expecting that? No….yeah I didn't think so. Sorry for it being really short I just need to think and review! It helps when you guys tell me ideas and suggestions. Anyways all of her outfits are on (polyvore) .com at my account annababybooo. Hope you like it….merp! **


	11. Full Moons and Kisses

Messing with Fate

ELEVEN

I opened my locker and set my books in. I haven't seen Jackson, Lydia, and Allison since the night at the school. I bet they were ignoring me, or they were afraid of me. I sighed and shut my locker seeing both Lydia and Allison looking at me. I jumped at the surprise but the massive hangover I had was worse. They smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"How are you?" Allison asked. "You looked sick from Friday." She continued. She didn't ask about my powers, or the blue stuff that covered me. "You didn't see the blue gel?" I asked in disbelief. They looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? There was a howl and you and Jackson freaked, but you looked like you were going to have a seizure. Then again you had massive wounds." Lydia pointed out. I couldn't talk to my grandma after last night, nor Scott or Stiles who aren't here. The only other person was Derek but he was dead right? I didn't know for sure and I had a feeling the boys didn't either.

"I'm fine the doctor patched me up…" I said picking up my bag. "I need to go. See you guys later!" I said quickly and darted down the hall. I skidded to a halt when I saw Stiles and the police. They all looked at me and I looked at Stiles.

"Don't you two have a test?" Mr. Stilinski asked. Stiles walked down the stairs but stopped at my side. I made an excuse, "Sorry I just need to use the bathroom…for lady reasons." I spat and ran down the hall. I looked back and sat Stiles laughing. He bought it too until I pointed to my ring. His smile disappeared as I turned to corner. I ran to the board lock up and unlocked it. There were no cops around as I hid behind cars and other things to hide for the police. When I got to the edge of the forest I looked back and prayed the Alpha wouldn't be here. I just needed answers, but if he was the only one left then I guess I would ask him.

I walked in and soon it turned into running. It made me think about the night were the Alpha made me run. I shook it away and ran even harder to the Hale house. Surprisingly there were no cops there. I double checked before I walked into the clearing and up the front porch. I thought about knocking but I just opened it hoping he would be here. I walked in and closed the door behind me. The whole house was burnt and run down. The rooms looked oddly sturdy. I would love to live in this kind of house one day, but I wasn't here to get house ideas. I had more important issues at stake here.

I walked to the left into what I thought was the living room ruins. I looked around until I found a book in the center of the table. I walked over and blew the dust off the opening it. I flipped through pages of creatures I didn't even think would have existed. Then I hit the guardian page.

_These creatures are half human when they possess one ring, when they gain their second ring that contains their family powers they become a full Guardian. They are very rare creatures and hard to differ from humans. Their biggest enemy is the werewolf due to the fact they can control them the most. _

_Even though they can use their powers in front of humans most of them cannot see the blue magnetic field that surrounds them. If the individual human knew about creatures like us they can see, but not until then. Also….._

The book was torn, but I got my answer. I heard a click and I turned around if it was paparazzi I could hid, if it was Derek not so much, and if it was the Alpha I was screwed. I backed up and hit the table making papers fly everywhere. Look how smooth I was, like a ninja, no like a boss. Footsteps came closer and I closed my eyes. "I'm done I've told you. I don't know who you are for sure but if you want to change me fine. I'm done running, done being scared, just do it." I whispered and held out my wrist with my eyes sealed shut.

"Who are you talking about?" I heard Derek's voice ask. I opened one eye and smiled, "You're alive. Good because we could use you." I said and walked over. He looked at the book I still had open and cleared his throat.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked as I hesitated but lifted my shirt to show him the mark. He touched it and I hissed in pain and punched him. He flew across the room and out a wall. I covered my mouth and apologized. "Tell me everything…now!" He demanded. I needed his help so I told him everything. The visions and dreams, the times the Alpha attacked me, the veins and eyes, and lastly the werewolf within me that he left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek boomed. I lifted my shirt again and showed the scar burning me. "Because he hurts me when I tell anyone! I need to ask you something." I said. He listened as I asked to visit his uncle.

"Why?" He asked and I'm starting to get the feeling that was all he ever said. I looked around and hesitated, "I need to know what he looks like….the rest you can figure out." I said and walked past him to his car and got it.

I followed Derek into a crossing home. It reeked of chemicals and old tapioca. I wrinkled my nose but kept up with Derek. He opened a door to the left of us and walked in waiting for me to do the same. As I walked in my stomach flipped the same clawing sensation hit my skin, Derek noticed and tried to leave, but I needed to see his face. Derek huffed and walked to the wheel chair and turned it around.

My blood ran cold, my mouth became dry, my knees went weak, and my mark burned and glowed red through my shirt. Peter looked normal, but with the same burn on one half of his face. Derek looked to me then his uncle. Peter looked off into space not even blinking until his eyes looked at me. I screamed and backed up tripping over his nurse who let me run. I ran out of there and was relieved to have the mark not burn, but know I knew who it was and Derek did too. I weakly went to Derek's Camaro and cried into my hands. I was expecting Peter to come attack me, or Derek to be cold but I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Derek opening his arms for a hug. This wasn't the Derek I knew, and I didn't even know he could be this way. I nodded and took the hug looking over his shoulder and saw Peter's nurse just looking at us. Derek noticed and put me into the car driving me back to school.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room and saw Allison and Jackson but he was flirting with her. I knew Scott could hear it, but he wasn't here nor was Stiles. They looked at me and beckoned me over but I just backed up and walked out. I couldn't even begin to explain how Scott was handling this.

I walked around the corner to exit to see the lacrosse practice and tell the boys about Peter when I saw Scott. Not only Scott but him with Lydia and they were making out. I walked over to the door as Scott looked at me. The clawing hit me again as my eyes flashed red and he stopped. I stormed off needing to tell Stiles. Sure me and him were together, but he always loved her. It was odd to think about but I knew he loved me, or did he send Scott to her to find out if she liked him. "Oh my god Stiles!" I yelled as I walked out.

When I got there they were already practicing and I sat and didn't look at Stiles once. Scott took a hard hit and somehow I could sense his anger, his shift. I stood up and walked to the benches and watched at Coach lectured him until he got back up and tried again.

"That's right McCall you earn it! Earn it!" Coach Finnstock yelled as Scott raced again. He was out of control the blue magnetic field surrounded me as only Jackson and Stiles looked at me. So Jackson knew great. I tapped into Scott's mind as he hit Danny and shot the goal. I stopped him from killing anyone else as everyone raced to Danny. Stiles and I ran to Scott.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded slapping Scott. He knew why I was so angry. "Look I know it's the full moon, and other….things have distracted you but I'm doing the same thing as you!" I snapped.

"Yeah and everyone loves Danny. Now everyone is going to hate you!" Stiles added and Scott rolled his eyes.

"I don't care!" He scoffed and walked off.

"Just like you don't care that you kissed Lydia!" I yelled at him my eyes flashing red. Jackson looked at me as did Stiles. Lydia bowed her head and left and Stiles walked over. "Did you see it happen?" He asked. I pulled he hand off my arm.

"Yes. I know that you sent him to see if she likes you. I don't want to have this conversation. Oh and by the way the Alpha is Peter Hale." I whined and walked away seeing Scott turn and look at me. I ignored them and walked to my board just wanting to get outta here.

* * *

I was hot. Like boiling hot even without covers on my bed. The clawing feeling was breaking me, the moon shining through the window was giving me agonizing pain. It felt like my whole world was going to collapse. This was the Alpha within me begging to get free. Is this was Scott felt like. Wow I felt sorry for him. I closed my eyes but all I saw was me killing everyone. I opened them and ran to the bathroom. I splashed cool water on my face and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, and my teeth had grown longer like Scott's. I even had the claws. I couldn't take it. I needed to find Scott and Stiles. I jumped out my window and followed their sent to Scott's house. My gut twisted as I banged on the door hoping Melissa wouldn't answer. It was Stiles.

He jumped back a million feet as I walked past him not showing him my new additions. I was hunched over and sweating like crazy. "Cade…what's wrong?" He asked. I winced and held back the urge to kill him. I walked up the stairs and I opened Scott's door. He looked at me with yellow eyes that turned to brown as I looked at him. "Oh my god…" He said.

I felt to the ground holding my clawed hands. "How do I….control this?" I asked in pain. He tried to get over but the moon and his handcuffs were holding him off. I couldn't take it I didn't want to kill, but I couldn't stay still. I had to run. I looked back and didn't see Stiles so I jumped out the window running into the forest. I ran forever until falling onto the cool leaves and dirt. My claws and fangs went away but my eyes and vision stayed red. I was so focused on me I didn't hear the footsteps that stopped in front of me.

"Cade?" A familiar voice asked. Even with my red eyes I looked up and saw Mr. Argent. I crawled away in fear. He smiled, "Are you one of them?" He asked keeling down. I looked at the two other men behind him. "No…but the Alpha wants me to be. Just let me explain about…my eyes." I said hoping he would. He pulled me up by the arm and sat me on a log.

"Tell me everything." He said and told the two men to have their weapons ready. I looked at the moon and prayed. "I think the Alpha knew I was a guardian, and wants me in his pack for my power. I don't know who he is yet, but he made a connection with another werewolf I think." I started.

"Did he have a connection to you?" He asked patting my mark on my side. I nodded and tears streamed down my face. "I think when he made the connection he used power from ours. There for making me have some of his power in me." I cried burring my hands in my face. "I have night mares, and I can't control this. Scott told me your wild dog speech and please…just kill me. I don't want to be here in the Alpha's grasp. Either I'll suffer and die later or become one of them. Please Mr. Argent!" I begged sobbing now. He put a hand on my shoulder and hugged me.

"Listen Cade…you talk about fate a lot right? Well I'm not going to kill you because I think fate has me to offer you." He said and left with his men leaving me in the woods crying until Derek found me.

**Okay...wow...Cade are you okay. Outfits at polyvore and my account: annababybooo so yup what will happen?! DUN DUN DUN!**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys its Anna and I just wanted to thank all my readers. I came on this sit after I watched the first two seasons of Teen Wolf and I fell in love. (Especially Stiles…like who wouldn't love that?) So I read some stories and wrote my first one which is Messing with Fate.**

**I would love if you guys would review! It gives me a big confidence booster and it gives me hope that others will read as well!**

**BIG ASS SHOUTOUT to whalegonetoheaven and Tara1992. They give me reviews that make me smile and keep writing. So now that I got those out of the way…**

**I need help deciding if I should go on to season two, and whether or not a new charterer comes into play. Hint: a relative of Cade's. So PM or review if you have ideas, and to answer the two questions I just asked. Thank you all for reading and I'm working on chapter 12 like right after I get this up so yeah.**

**Stay classy,**

**Annababybooo c]:{**


	13. Anchors

Messing with Fate

TWELVE

I put my books into my locker as it shut quickly and loudly. I yelped but bit my tongue when it was Jackson. "Hello my guardian." He smiled. I was shocked but pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh…yes you do. I know about your rings, and your powers. Oh and I know about wolfy. I think his name is Scott…right, and I wanta be like you or him." He said and gave one of Lydia's fake smiles. I rolled my eyes and turned around but he took my shoulder and forced me back.

I turned around twisting him arm and pinning him to the locker. I came to his ear, "To be a guardian you have to be born that way. If you want to be a werewolf be my guest and go ask the Alpha for the bite. I can guarantee he will kill you on site. He is a cruel bastard and I swear to god Jackson…" I said but he stopped me. He smiled and held up my rings. His smile faded as my eyes turned red. I yelped and ran to the girl's bathroom, but I was stopped by Mr. Stilinski. I barely pushed away the Alpha.

"Cade are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head and told him to find Stiles for me. He went to look while I went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and called Scott.

Before I could talk a wave on pain surged through me and I screamed. "Scott! Jackson knows about us and he has my rings. I'm in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Help!" I screamed and hung up falling to the floor. I saw claws were my finger nails should be, my vision went red, my teeth grew long and sharp. I screamed as my mark burned. Every sound the school hit me, clocks, phones, pens and pencils, talking, chalk, and heartbeats. I covered my ears and screamed again. Covering them didn't help.

Someone banged on the door, "Cade open up its Stiles!" A voice said. I shook my head and realized he couldn't see me. "No! If you….aaaggghhh….come in here I'll kill you!" I said and held my side. I arched in pain as scraped the wall with my claws. The pain stopped as I focused on a heartbeat. The pain stopped and my wolf add-ons went away without the help of my rings. I walked to the door and unlocked it. Stiles was right there and before he could do anything I put my ear to his chest. It was his.

Like Allison is the anchor to Scott, Stiles is the anchor to me. I stayed quiet as I listened carefully to the beautiful, slow, soothing of my love's heartbeat. "What does it sound like?" He asked knowing what I did.

"It's slow, and beautiful. It's mesmerizing, amazing." I said with passion even in a hushed whisper. I looked at him and smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. I opened my mouth for his tongue to gain access as he quickly accepted the invitation. I heard Scott come up from down the hall but I didn't bother to look at him. I was too busy kissing my man.

"Could you stop eating each other's faces and take your rings." Scott said in disgust. I pulled away and laughed, and put on my rings. I could feel the balance return to normal within me. Scott asked how I controlled it and I put a finger of Stiles' heart.

"Really?" Scott asked looking back and forth between us and I replied with a smile. Stiles took my hand as we walked down the hall with Scott.

"So how does he know?" Scott asked ruining my good mood.

"He just came up calling me _his_ guardian, and then saying he knows about wolfy right here." I said while laughing a bit, but Stiles burst into a laughing fit. Scott punched him and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's not that bad. He doesn't have proof, and if he tells who's going to believe him?" Stiles said containing himself.

"Maybe the Argents." I stated making Scott freak. "Just go get Allison's necklace and I'll figure something out with Cade." Stiles said pulling me away. I looked back at Scott how frowned and walked the other way.

"Why does he need her necklace?" I asked.

"Long story." Stiles said walking to his jeep.

* * *

We walked into Stiles room as I put my backpack next to my bed. I turned to see Derek….wait Derek? I screamed but he used his speed to get here and cover my mouth. Mr. Stilinski called Stiles' name as he went to stall him. I tried to push Derek's hand off my mouth but he didn't budge. I licked his hand regretfully ad still didn't move. I looked at him and flashed my eyes and he instantly backed away.

After Stiles and Derek had a little showdown and Derek scaring the living piss out of Stiles, he told Derek about the night at the school. Vivid memories flooded into my head. Tears clouded my vision as I moved my hands to the ten claw scars I'd have forever to remember it by. Stiles stopped knowing he hit a still live wire.

Ten minutes later Danny was here arguing with Stiles because he didn't invite him here to do lab work. Stiles let go from the whole trace the text thing and went to lab work. I guess it was up to me. Danny looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow. "Who's he again?" Danny asked pointing to Derek.

Stiles looked at me then Derek then back at his computer. "That's my cousin…Miguel." I could barely suppress a laugh so I bit my tongue so hard it drew blood. I winced as Danny chuckled then got serious.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" He asked me. I looked at Derek and smiled, "Um yes, well he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel didn't your cousin Stiles say you could change your shirt?" I asked looking at him flashing my eyes. He was pissed I used it but what can I say? I can be a deceptive bitch, but I had a right. I was fucking possessed by Peter Hale. I huffed as Derek went to Stiles' dresser. He took off his shirt and I saw Danny stare and I knew my plan was working.

"Stiles…these…no fit!" Derek snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Then try something else on." Stiles said and turned to Danny. I saw Stiles get the memo of my plan and I smiled.

"Hey! I like it, what about you Danny?" Stiles asked implying Derek's shirt. It was a blue and orange striped on. I knew which shirt I would be burning first. "It's no really his color." Danny said while Derek angrily took off the shirt. Stiles smiled and looked at Danny, "You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy."

"You're a horrible person." Danny said looking back at Derek.

"I know it keeps me awake at night…anyways." Stiles said and raised an eyebrow before he cracked. "I'll need the ISP, the number, and exact time of text." He said going onto Stiles' computer. I looked at Stiles and blew him a kiss, but he just rolled his chair over and kissed me for real. I smiled but within moments Danny found the origin of the text.

"There…the text was sent from a computer…." It took him a minute to find it but he did. "This one." He finished. My body felt light as I read the name: Melissa McCall.

"Registered to that name?" Derek confirmed. Danny simply nodded. "No, no, no that can't be right." Stiles said looking at it again. I thought of who could be at the hospital and who would do it. There was only one possible answer, "Peter…" I whispered. Derek cursed and walked away as Danny went home to do his own lab work.

"Just tell my dad I'll be a little bit late." Stiles said to Scott and hung up. I hugged him through the back seat. "You're not going to make it." I frowned.

"I know." Stiles said and held my arms to his chest.

"You didn't tell him out his mom either." Derek added. I pulled away from Stiles and got a text.

_Call me when you have the chance! –Ash_

I rolled my eyes and put it away. The boys looked at me, "Oh my god! It was just Ash from my band!" I sighed and looked to the hospital. "One more thing." Derek said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked innocently as Derek smashed his head into the steering wheel. Stiles' head shot up was he held his nose. "God, what the hell was that…!" He started as Derek cut him off.

"You know what that was for! Now both of you go!" He snapped as we got out. I stopped Stiles and took a look at his nose. It was okay, but it may be bruised. He took my hand and we walked into the long term care at the hospital. As we got in nobody was there, and nor were the patients. I looked into Peter's room and saw he was gone too. I gulped loudly and pulled Stiles out of there.

"Hello Cade." Peter's chilling voice called. I turned around and not only flashed my eyes but my hands covered in the magnetic field. Though I didn't want to control him I wanted to kill him. "That's not a way to treat your Alpha!" He snapped.

"You're not my Alpha and you never will be!" I retorted. Someone tapped my shoulder; I turned to find the nurse. "Visiting hours are over." She smiled as Derek punched her.

Peter sighed, "That wasn't very nice. She is my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people!" Derek snapped and told Stiles to get down. Before he did he kissed me but I pushed him down. Derek and I growled as Derek took the first punch at Peter. He deflected it with ease. I jumped over Peter who lunged at me then kicked him to the wall.

"That was hot!" Stiles said under his breath which I heard. It distracted me as Peter lifted me up and threw me across the waiting room. My back smashed against a nice painting as the Alpha lunged at me again but I slid under his jump and kicked him in the back. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground only to spring back up.

"You're fighting fate!" Peter snapped.

I froze as he said the words. Was I…I mean I never have…right? He smiled as I bowed my head in defeat. I held out my wrist for he had won. I was fighting fate, tampering with it; I Cade Appleby was messing with fate. Stiles yelled my name as Peter lifted my wrist to his mouth his teeth sharpening, but to me it was just a muffed sound. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, but the bite never came only the sound of a punch. I opened my eyes to see Derek punching the shit out of Peter only for him to be dragged into another room. I looked at Stiles and collapsed on the floor crying.

He put my ear to his chest and let me listen to my love's sweet heart beat. The sound calmed me down the moment I heart it over my own. My anchor was magnificent and was beautiful. He hummed and rocked me side to side. I cried until I couldn't anymore.

"Tell me what's wrong." Stiles said in more of a will you tell me. I sucked it up and looked at him wide eyed as his were soft and understanding.

"I just want this to be over. The nightmares and restless nights, the visions and this damn mark, I just want to be a normal teenage girl with Stiles. I just want it to all go away and wake up from this nightmare! The sad thing is…this isn't a nightmare. It's my life." I cried. Tears of his own tailed down him face as our lips collided in a bruising kiss. I kissed him like if I was going to die in five minutes, and going by my odds was very possible.

"I love you Cade." He smiled breaking the heated kiss.

"I love you more Stiles." I said and put my forehead to his. My head snapped up in fear as footsteps came closer, but it was only Derek and his bloody nose. Both Stiles and I sighed in relief as he said the Alpha was gone. Stiles drove Derek home and then me, but I insisted he come inside for a moment. I saw a note on the door.

_Cade,_

_Went to the grocery store be back soon. Tomorrow I need to talk to you. Urgent._

_ Love,_

_ Grandma_

I took the note off the door and dragged Stiles up to my room. He smiled and sat on my bed as I walked to my closet. "I haven slept well lately." I stated while I took of my shirt. I didn't look but I could feel Stiles staring and blushing. I pulled on a loose, extra-large, old band tee. Then I took off my socks and pants, leaving me in a shirt and purple lace panties. I walked over and sat next to him with him staring at my legs.

"I'm scared to sleep; scared of the nightmares. Will you stay…keep me safe?" I asked looking into his eyes. He looked up at me and nodded pulling off his coat and putting it on my chair. "Do you need pajamas?" I asked going into a box. He shrugged and I laughed pulling out a large pair of sweat pants and a Sprite shirt. He smiled and walked to the bathroom to change. That bitch…I was naked in front of him twice and he just smiles and leaves. That's my Stiles.

I walked over to the T.V and turned it on and my jaw dropped.

_Reporter: Hello and welcome to Gossip with Gary Donnelly! Tonight we have a new story on Cade Appleby who's been MIA from L.A. Well we have a new picture of her at an abandoned house in Beacon Hill's reserve. People call it the old Hale House, and apparently she is walking about with this older guy as seen here. Who is he and is she ditching the old Stiles for this badass? _

I cried and threw the remote at the screen. The T.V broke I was glad. I was sick of the fake stories, and the press. I curled into a ball and cried as Stiles ran in rushing to my side. I sat up quick and shook my head, "Just a silly story." I said and pointed to my now broken T.V. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Looks more than a silly story." He retorted and I just stopped talking. He sighed and pulled me into bed with him curling next to me.

I smiled at him and laughed. "What?" He asked. I looked at his eyes and kissed his nose. "I'm just glad I have you and my grandma. You guys are the two things keeping me sane." I said and curled into his chest. He held me close and for the first time I felt asleep the first time….only to be greeted by a nightmare.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I lay awake thinking about Cade. How I ended up with Cade frickin Appleby, how incredibly strong she is, how sexy she is. She was perfect in every way; I mean she was brave enough to undress herself in front of me. I wasn't though, not yet. I held her close and looked at the time: _12:37 am. _I sighed and heard something from her. I looked down and saw tears down her face.

"Please…" She whispered in her sleep. I went from happily thinking, to worry in 0.8 seconds.

"Please don't Stiles…." She whispered and turned. The blood drained from my face as she said my name. Was she having a nightmare about me? My heart twisted at the thought. She loved me; she said I kept her sane, so why would she fear me even in her dreams? I shook her but she didn't budge.

"Don't kill her! She's my grandma!" She whimpered and her hand released mine. I gasped as not only her mark glowed red, but her pupils glowed through her eye lids. I shook her violently until she jolted awake. She looked around as he eyes fell on mine.

"Oh Stiles." She gasped and fell into my arms. I caught her and pulled her down with ease. She cried a bit until I asked a question. "Why did you have a nightmare about me?" I asked not fully wanting to know. She propped her head on her arm and looked at me.

"What?" She asked truly confused.

"You were walking in you sleep. Saying 'Don't Stiles' and other things." I said frowning. She noticed my frown even in the dark and frowned too.

"I was begging for you to stay alive. I think the Alpha heard me when I said my grandma and you were my last things holding me to sanity. So in my dreams he killed you two." She said with new tears replacing the old ones. Now I felt bad for asking her that. I should have kept my mouth shut, and just said it would be okay. Even in my head that sounded bad. I shook away my thoughts, but them something clicked.

"If he heard that and made it happen in your dream…does that mean…" I said but stopped as she screamed into her pillow. I place my hand over her mark and my lips on hers. She calmed down and we both fell asleep not knowing if we would be here in the morning.

**WOW! This was awesome, and thanks to everyone who reads or gives me feedback. You guys rock. On polyvore .com you'll see her outfits but they are labeled like 'Cade no.7.c' this means that's her third outfit of the chapter FYI! BYE!**


	14. Following Fate's Path Pt1

Messing with Fate

THIERTEEN

I woke up and saw that Stiles was gone. The actions from last night hit me like a sledgehammer, but the fact that Stiles wasn't here made it even worse. I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I slapped on shorts, and muscle tee, and some shoes. I was ready to hand out with my friends, but remembered grandma wanted to see me.

I walked over to her room and saw the door was open. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. I cleared my throat and she smiled and motioned me to come in. I did and sat at the edge of the bed. "How did you sleep?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

My mouth went dry, "Good…for once." I replied carefully.

"Was he good?" She asked. My eyes winded and I couldn't believe she asked that.

"We didn't do that! He just kept the nightmares away." I said and bit my tongue. She didn't know about the nightmares, or the fact I fucked with fate and know I would die soon, but this wasn't the worst thing I could have said.

"Nightmares? Cade have you been sleeping?" She asked and sat up putting her book down. I nodded and looked at my rings. The rings that had my powers, that kept me in check, the rings that everyone wanted. Jackson and Peter want the rings for power. I sighed and looked back at grandma. "Tell me what going on so I can help." She begged taking my hand.

I shook my head, "Grandma it isn't that easy. There are bits and details, and you wouldn't understand." I said and stood up.

Her eyes went cold, "Then make me understand." She pressured. I looked out the windows, and closed the blinds, and I closed the door. I looked at her and saw how frail and delicate she was. Her soft grey eyes, her wrinkles and grey hair in a nice ponytail, she was beautiful. "Things are hard, I can't say much but…the Alpha want's me in his pack, Scott his having trouble adjusting to his um inner animal, but I just want you safe." I spoke softly.

Her tears sprang forth and she kept saying how brave I was. I nodded and hugged her. "The Alpha won't stop until I am a part of his pack. He won't hesitate to kill you or Stiles. I had a dream about _him_ doing that as I told Stiles you two were my anchors." I started as she cried harder. I swayed back and forth with her in my arms trying to sooth her. I started to cry too, but I needed to be strong not only for her, but if the Alpha knew he got to me like this we were done for.

"I'm so sorry Cade." Grandma sobbed and pulled away composing herself. I wiped away my tears and took and deep breathe. I listened to her heartbeat and it sounded weak, slow, scared, lost. I frowned and sighed.

"Don't be sorry. If fate…" I started before she cut me off.

"Just like your mother! Cade fate has no role in this!" Grandma snapped. I gasped at her words and how she could just tackle my belief head on. My heart twisted in my chest but soon she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry…you just remind me so much of your mother. It's just hard that she's not here." Grandma said weakly smiled.

I thought of ways I could make it up to her. She liked movies, and she liked Mexican food. "How about this, I'll rent a movie and we'll order Mexican. Then we sit at watch." I said smiling flashing my teeth. She laughed and nodded as I left to order the food.

I opened the door as the scent of rice and meat hit my nose, my stomach grumbled instantly and I laughed. I felt a hand tap me and I gasped turning to face Allison and Lydia. "Hey stranger!" Lydia said hugging me.

"Hi I didn't know you guys would be here." I said looking out the window.

"Do you wanta eat with us?" Allison offered but I told them I was eating with my grandma and ordering a movie. Lydia made a dumb comment while Allison was cool with it. I said I'd see them later and I went to grab the rice and pork we ordered.

I got home and Grandma was on Netflix blankly wondering from movie to movie. I got napkins and paper plates and sat on the living room floor next to her. I started plating the food when I saw the movie she picked. It was the Human Centipede.

"Can you handle this?" I asked as she laughed.

"There's werewolves, vampires, lizard people, and other made up creatures. This is nothing!" she laughed playing in. It was official I had the best grandma who watched horror movies, and ate Mexican food with her granddaughter.

I jumped when the girl was slaughtered while grandma laughed and ate a bite of pork. I rolled my eyes, my grandma was one-up-ing me again! I was such a girl then it came to movies like this. My phone buzzed as it was Scott.

_Come to the animal hospital. Deaton patched me up._

What did he mean patched him up was he hurt! I felt grandma's hand on my shoulder and I looked at her nodding head. "Are you sure?" I asked. By her turning off the movie and taking her plate to her room her answer was clear. I put the left overs in the fridge and took my board over not knowing how bad Scott would be.

I opened the door as Deaton came in and opened the gate for me. I thanked him and went to see Scott. He had a bullet wound in his chest. I covered my mouth to prevent a scream, or a yelp, or a gasp. I ran over to his side.

"What the in the fucks name happened?" I asked looking at it. I was freaking out I mean he was shot how is he up?

"Kate Argent shot me." He said weakly. The bell on the front door rang again and my heart pounded so loud even Dr. Deaton heard it. "Peter…" I whispered and Scott grabbed me and we hid in a corner in the room Scott almost died in.

Deaton went to get him away while tears streamed down my face. Scott looked at me and whipped them away and looked back at the doorway where Deaton was. "Sorry but we're closed." He said.

Peter cleared his throat, "Hi…I'm here to pick up."

"I don't remember you dropping off." Deaton retorted.

Scott and I felt Peter walk up to the gate, "These…two wandered in on their own." My mark blazed red through my shirt and burned my skin. He was trying to make me scream, to get me to come out of hiding. I covered my mouth as Scott looked at my now glowing mark. Tears sprang in my eyes as the pain intensified.

"Even if it did I'm afraid we're closed." Deaton shot back at Peter. The pain doubled again as I fell to the ground with Scott now coving my mouth as well.

"Well I think you can make an exception just this once, don't you?" Peter asked now right by the gate. I was crippling in pain my eyes flashing back and forth from blue to red, my rings glowing; the pain was getting to be too much.

"I'm sorry that isn't going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton said calmly as I was literality dying back here. Scott held me tighter as I bucked from under his grasp. I wanted to scream so badly, to let the pain go away.

"You have two things of mine. I'm here to collect them." Peter snapped.

"Like I said….we're closed." Deaton said walking to the gate. I let out a muffled scream as I sobbed under both our hands. I could hear Peter try to open the gate but didn't. I looked at Scott who shrugged.

"Mountain ash….that's an old one." Peter started as I think he threw a chair at the wall.

Deaton remained calm, "Let me be as clear as possible. We're closed." Peter growled a bit as the pain was too much. I bucked under Scott and bit on his hand. He got off as I screamed and shook on the floor. I was crying and screaming for mercy as the blue field surrounded me as made the pain go away. When I put the field down it hurt, but when I put it up it stopped. Peter walked to the door and stopped.

"There is other ways I can you the both of you. Weaker ways." He whispered. As Scott said Allison, I said grandma and Stiles.

I walked up with Allison and Lydia who dragged me to go dress shopping for the formal. Sure I was happy to go with Stiles, okay maybe really happy, okay fine I'm ecstatic to go with him! But he hasn't asked me yet, but I knew he would. "Smile Allison I'm buying you a dress." Lydia snapped at her.

Allison rolled her eyes, "As far as apologizes go this is more than I expected."

I laughed a bit and saw Stiles choke on perfume. I laughed louder getting his attention as he walked over. "Hey! Allison, Cade….Lydia." He said pausing before he said her name. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison and went to the dress section. Stiles pulled me in for a kiss that I returned.

"I got you something…" He smiled holding out a flower with a card saying: _Will you go to the formal with me? 3_

I smiled, "So sweet." I said against his lips. I kissed him again and we walked over to Lydia and Allison who raised an eyebrow from the rose I had. I showed them the note as they smiled in awe. Lydia and Allison were in the changing room as Stiles stayed by my side.

"You should go look for something to wear. I want to show you the dress I'll be wearing when you pick me up in your blue limo." I joked. He laughed at the joke and went off for a tux as I stayed here. I picked up one that I loved. It was a frilly salmon colored strapless dress with I black belt. It would match my black high heels perfectly. I turned around to come face to face with Peter.

"It's not really your color." He said softly and held up a red dress.

"It's not really your decision." I spat back clutching in the salmon one I wanted. He rolled his eyes, "Just let fate take its course!" He snapped holding my wrist. I pulled away, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched. Everyone looked at me, Allison and Lydia ran over. Peter looked at me and left. I cried into my hands as my perfect dress fell to the floor.

"Who was that?" Allison asked. I wanted to say it's the Alpha come help, but no I just said I don't know and wiped my tears. Lydia paid for my dress because of what happed. I said no but she insisted. I thanked her and just wanted to go home and await my night.

I finished my hair and makeup and slipped on my shoes before grandma came in. She gasped and hugged me, "You look amazing." She breathed and took another look at me. I smiled and the doorbell rang. I squealed and walked to the window seeing it was Stiles.

"Go!" I hissed playfully at grandma.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I rung the door bell and moments later I heard a squeal come from Cade's room. I laughed quietly and waited for the door to open. It did eventually and it was her grandmother.

"Stiles you look handsome. Cade will be down in a few." She smiled letting me in. I thanked her and walked onto the foyer looking up at the stares waiting for her.

Her grandma nudged me, "You know she really likes you. Now I'm not going to be like this but if you break her heart I will feet you to the Alpha myself." She said. I gawked at her and swallowed hard. She laughed and I did too awkwardly. I heard the click clack of high heels from upstairs. I stood up strait and saw an angel appear. Her hair was in an elegant bun with a diamond head piece, her dress was pink and frilly it came down to mid-thigh. She wore the slightest bit of makeup and black heels. My heart lodged in my throat as I couldn't express how beautiful she looked.

"You look…um…stunning." I said barely managing to get the words out.

She laughed at my clueless self and walked down the stairs joining her grandma and me. I handed her a box and she raised an eyebrow. "Corsages are to main stream…so." I smiled as her grandma held a thumbs up. Okay her grandma was the best.

Cade gasped when she held up a diamond necklace. I smiled, "I take it you like it? If not I'll get another one…." I started before she stopped me with a hug. I kissed her head and put the necklace on her. Her grandma took some photos and then let us on our way. We walked outside and I opened my squeaky jeep door and she laughed. "I love the limo! None cam match this." Cade said and hopped in. I got in to see her digging around my back seat.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Got it!" She said and held up her nice pair of black high tops. I frowned as she took of those magnificent heels, and she saw.

"Stiles I got half way down the stairs and my feet were screaming at me." Cade joked and put on the shoes. Somehow I liked it better. It gave a touch of Cade to the outfit which I complimented and drove to the school. As we drove we talked and laughed, but my mind was set on her. This night was going to be a normal night and not Peter or anyone would mess it up. I felt like she deserved this night more than anyone, also I wanted to slow dance with her and make her feel loved and safe.

I pulled up and raced to get out I was so excited I hit my head on the door. She gasped and got out herself and ran over. "Oh my god Stiles! Are you okay?" Cade asked looking at my forehead.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry about me tonight it's about being normal teens at a dace." I said. She laughed and kissed my head like I was a kid saying kiss it better mom. We linked arms as we approached the school. I looked up to see Scott on the roof. Go buddy!

Cade followed my eyes and gasped, "He's whipped." I rolled my eyes, "He's not whipped, okay? He's an emotionally attached werewolf." I corrected as she laughed. I loved that I could make her laugh, even in the darkest times. It was one of the things I loved the most about her, but I loved everything about her.

* * *

Cade's POV

We got in and the gym was loud and packed. I looked around and saw Allison with Jackson and Lydia was by herself. They both looked stunning as well I was a little jealous.

"You look better." Stiles said as we walked over to the drinks. He always knew what to say and when to say it. My heart relaxed, but tensed when I saw Peter in the crowd. I looked directly at Scott who nodded meaning he saw him to. I shook it off and reminded myself I was with my anchor at a formal, looking really cute.

I took a drink and Jackson took it from me putting in vodka. I smiled and threw it in the trash getting a new one. I looked at Allison, "You look gorgeous!" I smiled.

"Thanks, I love your dress…" She paused and looked at my necklace then Stiles. "Did he!?" She asked walking over looking at it more closly.

"I did…corsages are to mainstream." Stiles said and Allison made a face at him. She looked down and saw my shoes and sighed. I told her the dramatized story of how my feet killed in the black pumps and she just smiled and went to dance with Jackson.

"That must kill Scott." I pointed out and Stiles just pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced forever until we were both tired. We sat down just as a slow song came on. Lydia came over and asked Stiles to dance. I heard his heart flutter and rage tore through me. "Go on. I'll catch the next one." I said flatly. He smiled and took her hand and got lost in the crowd. Jackson came over.

"Well if it isn't my guardian." He said sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes, "What the fuck do you want Jackson?" I snapped looking for anyone besides him.

"I saw what Stiles did. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said sounding sincere, but I didn't buy it. "I'm fine." I said and got up. I need air or something besides alcohol ridden teens, and loud music. I walked outside and took a deep breathe. Tears fell down my face as I could hear Stiles' heartbeat. His was constantly quicker when he was near her. I went from tears to sobbing within seconds. Soon I heard music, but not from the gym. I followed it in a trance. I couldn't break away from it. I walked into the forest while ripping the necklace Stiles' had given me. I didn't want to rip it off me, but something said if I left it there someone would find it. Soon I heard Jackson come closer.

Soon I was at the Hale house everything was slower, more quiet. Then a loud noise came from behind me.

* * *

Stiles' POV

The song ended and I walked back to the table to find Cade wasn't there. I looked around the room and saw no sign of her. I ran outside to see Jackson coming up with something in his hand. He looked at me and frowned.

"Jackson…" I stared but stopped when he held up the necklace I gave Cade. "What happened?" I demanded taking the necklace away from him. He looked at the forest behind him and he took a breath.

"Come on man she could be dead, tell me!" I snapped.

"She was walking blankly and ripped the necklace off of her. Then I turned her around and she said how you loved Lydia not her, and how you heart beats for Lydia. Then her eyes…turned red and she walked in." Jackson spat out. My whole body trembled as I realized she didn't want to me to dance with Lydia, she walked out here probably crying, and then Peter hit her when she was weak. This was my fault. I loved her more than anyone, this was just a chance to say goodbye to Lydia and sign my heart to Cade.

"Get to your car…now." I snapped and took his keys with him in close pursuit.

* * *

Cade's POV

I turned around and saw Scott and Derek running up. Derek had an arrow in his leg and Scott looked blind. "Go!" Derek said to us and fell to the ground. I froze as I saw Allison and her aunt Kate.

Allison walked to Scott who was backing up as I just stood there. "I can't explain." Scott said.

"Stop lying! For once stop lying!" She snapped at him looking at me as well. They talked before Kate smiled. "Okay good now shoot them before I shoot myself!" She said and shot Derek in the chest. She looked at me next holding the gun to my stomach.

"You know Cade if you're a guardian why are you teaming with the wolves?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Even if they are part wolf they are still part human unlike you, you cold bitch." I snapped.

She laughed, "Wrong answer sweet heart. Tell your parents I say hi."

Allison looked at me wide eyed, "Kate she's human what are you…" Before she could finish Kate put a bullet right through my stomach as a the Alpha howled in anger.

**MAUAHAHAHAHA! *coughs MUAHAHAHAH! WHAT HAVE I DONE!**


	15. Following Fate's Path Pt2

Messing with Fate

FOURTEEN

I fell to the ground with a thud as the gun shot rang in my ears. My vision became blurry, my hands that covered the wound became wet and red, and the worst thing…my dress was ruined. Lydia paid two hundred dollars for it.

The pain didn't hurt as bad as I thought. It was more of a numbness that spread like wild fire. This is how it was going to end for me, Peter would go away, my pain and suffering, I'd see my parents, but Stiles. Oh my god Stiles! I never got to kiss him one last time, never got to tell him how much I needed and loved him. Even though I was still upset that he danced with Lydia I still loved him. I don't know if he loves me as much, but I just want to see him one last time.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the trees above became clear. Kate laughed and looked at Allison as he frown disappeared. "Oh know…I know that look. That's the I-have-to-do-it-myself look." She said and pointed the gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate, Kate….what are you doing?!" Allison said as Scott's heart rate quickened. Allison tried to push Kate away but she just pushed Allison to the ground. "I'm going to miss those brown eyes." She said cocking the gun. I looked at Allison as she looked at my bloody hands.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. The three of us looked to see Mr. Argent who looked at me; I waved showing my bloody hands as he was to the boiling point with Kate.

"Kate I know what do did, now put the gun down." Mr. Argent snapped at her.

"I did was I was told!" She retorted pointing the gun at Scott's heart. Allison crawled over to me and looked at the wound and gasped. She touched it and I yelped in pain, as things went blurred for a moment.

"Nobody asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in this house, some were human. Now look at you! You shot a 16 year old guardian, and your about to shoot a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood!" He scowled her as he held up a gun. "We do by the code!" He finished.

"Put the gun down…." Mr. Argent pushed and shot a bullet at a tree. I screamed and shook in fear. "Before I put you down." She looked at Scott then me then her brother and put the gun down. Then my mark scorched my skin and I arched my back in pain but as I did the bullet hit my left lung. I screamed as the door to the Hale house opened. I looked and tried to back away before the Alpha got to me. Everyone stood up, "Allison…get back." I said.

She did and looked at me, "What is that?"

I gave her the truth, "The Alpha."

"What does it want?" She asked.

Tears streamed down my face, "Me." I said as Mr. Argent was swiped off his feet, then Allison, then Scott, then Kate. The Alpha walked over in wolf form and a drool filled sneer crossed his face.

"Finally my sweet Cade." He said in a demonic voice and hovered above me. He put a clawed hand on my bullet wound and he pushed down on it. I screeched in utter agony as he enjoyed my pain. His fangs came close to my neck before he looked at Kate.

"You…" He spat and ran to her in human form. I let out a breath and cried some more as Scott came over as Peter dragged Kate inside with Allison on their tail.

"Cade are you okay?" He asked.

"I was fucking shot! No I'm not okay you dumb ass!" I sobbed as he looked at my ruined dress. I heard a ripping of skin and Scott ran from my side leaving me alone on the cool earth to die. I was in a pool of blood looking up at the nature that surrounded my last moments. I soon heard fighting and destruction from inside the house as Scott was thrown out the window. The Alpha came out if wolf form and got on top of me again.

"I'm done playing games." He hissed and put his fangs on my neck. I whimpered as I felt the sharpness almost break skin from the very touch. I looked at Allison who was now crying to but I closed my eyes holing the bullet would kill me before the bite healed me. The bite didn't come, only a swift kick from Scott that sent the Alpha flying. A horn broke the fight as I saw a familiar Porsche drive up. Jackson and Stiles came out with beakers in their hands. The fire bomb Lydia made.

Stiles threw his and the Alpha caught it. "Oh damn…" Stiles said as his eyes set on me. I didn't waste time to barely reach Allison's bow and throw it to her. She got an arrow and shot the beaker making the Alpha go up in flames.

Stiles ran over and looked at my wounds. "Cade…" He started before he irrupted into sobs. I smiled and pulled him close and kissed him. It was the last time I'd ever get to. I shivered and broke the kiss as he put his jacket around me.

"I'm so sorry…for everything and dancing with Lydia…" He said and cried taking my red hand.

"This is what fate had for me; this means Lydia was meant to be with you. I'll be looking down on you my love, my…" I stopped as my breathing became irregular. I coughed, "my anchor, my Stiles." I whispered. He couldn't stop crying now. Mr. Argent ran over and looked at me.

He tried picking me up but I pushed him away with my numb arms. "I won't make it." I frowned as my mouth started to taste like metal. "Mr. Argent remember when I asked you to kill me? Well I was right…suffer more to die now…I was right." I said as I coughed up blood now crying. My body started to shake as my vision went blurry; my senses became unsure, as my mind slipped from me.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I watched as her pale, fragile body went from glowing to blank. Her words stung me like a billion bee stings. I looked at Mr. Argent.

"What did she mean?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I found her in the woods with red eyes. Then she asked to kill me, when I said no she said she was going to suffer more to die later." He quickly said. I looked down at her face and closed her eyes. I put her in my lap and held her body to feel her heat going away, her life going away, my love leaving because of me. If I danced with her she wouldn't be dead. I rocked my angel and kissed her head. "You my anchor too…I love you…I always will…forever I promise Cade." I whispered as a new wave of tears flooded in.. Her blood was smeared on my face and tux but I didn't care, I just wanted her back.

I held her ear to my chest to let her listen to my heart one last time, to watch her slip away from me slowly, to see her go in peace. I turned to see Derek cut Peter's throat and his eyes turn red. "I'm the Alpha now." He smiled and looked at me. Then everyone looked, "Good for you!" I yelled and ignored the stares. I looked back at Cade whose body moved. I blinked as her back arched in my arms and her mark glowed. I pulled up her dress and ignored her panties, and bullet wound to see her mark glowing blue and going away spiral by spiral. Her fingers twitched as I looked at everyone who ran over.

"Stiles…" Scott said and looked at Derek who nodded.

"What!? Don't fuck with me Scott!" I snapped.

Scott hesitated, "Her heart." I looked back at her and put my ear to her chest to hear the weakest heart beat I'd ever heard, but the best thing I've ever heard in my life.

* * *

Cade's POV

_I walked over to Peter who hugged me. I hugged back and cried into his arms._

"_I'm sorry Cade…" He said and melted away as my parents showed up. Mom slapped me across the face. I cried as she yelled at me, "Cade! How could you leave him, how could you just give up?" She screamed. _

_Dad told her to back off but she didn't. "I don't know…" I cried. They kept yelling as they melted to as Stiles came. I cried and jumped into his arms as he held me up._

"_Cade…I don't know if you can hear me…but if you can I love you. More than you knew, and I'm sorry, and I just want to with me alive and healthy. Please wake up, give me a sign that you're still here. Please…I love you." He cried and let me go._

_He walked away as I cried, "I love you more." I said as a white light burned my eyes._

* * *

Stiles' POV

I looked at the wires and machines hooked up to Cade. They call freaked me out, but if they were keeping her with me another minute they were okay. I walked into her room 873 in the ICU. I pulled a chair next to her and talked to her.

"Cade…I don't know if you can hear me…but if you can I love you. More than you knew, and I'm sorry, and I just want to with me alive and healthy. Please wake up, give me a sign that you're still here. Please…I love you." I said and knew she wouldn't answer. I let go of her hand and walked to the door. I put my hand on the knob when I heard her.

"I love you more." She whispered.

**Okay let me say I cried when I wrote Stiles' POV when Cade just died. Like I was legit crying. Season 2 will come! WHOOT WHOOOT! All of Cade's outfits this season are at polyvore .com at my account annababybooo! So yeah LEAVE A REVIEW OF THIS SEASON! Bye…stay classy!**


	16. My Anchor, My Love, My Cade

**LISTEN TO THE SONG****: ****Out To Sea by Skyler Stonestreet! It gives it a sadness that I think is really AWSEOM!**

Messing with Fate

Epilog: Stiles' POV

It's been a month after Cade died; and I was heartbroken. Every time I closed my eyes she'd be there, but when I woke up she was gone. I didn't go to school for a week nor did I bother with the wolf stuff. I was miserable without her.

Then summer vacation happened.

"Come on!" Allison snapped in my doorway.

"Go…away!" I hissed putting a pillow over my face as I was lifted over a shoulder.

"Put me down Scott!" I yelled hitting his back. He kept carrying me until we got to Allison's car. The sunlight burned my eyes and the muggy summer air clogged my throat. He shoved me into the back seat and locked the doors. Every time I escaped Scott would catch me and put me back until I just stayed. Then they got it and we drove.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You need some time outside." Scott chuckled as I punched him in the arm. I looked at Allison who smiled and kept driving until we got to the park Scott and I played at when we were kids.

"Why are we here?" I groaned. They didn't answer; jut pulled me out and put me on the merry go round. The park seemed nice with the green grass, the leaves, the sun, but no wind. It was one of those days. Eventually Scott spun it and Allison flew off falling to the ground with a thud. Scott and I ran to her side when the sound of metal rang in my ears. I turned to see the swing moving with nobody on it. I tilted my head and stood up ignoring Allison and Scott as I walked over. When I got to the swing I saw a girl on it. Not just any girl…Cade.

"Hello Stiles." She said getting off and facing me. She was in a white dress with bare feet. Her face seemed happier and lighter. I wiped my eyes and opened them as she was still there.

"No you're not dreaming. I'm choosing to talk to you." Cade said now inches away from me. My eyes filled with tears as her hand was on my chest.

"You're not here…" I whispered.

She smiled, "Stiles does it matter how I'm here?" I shook my head hugging her as she hugged me back. "I need you to move on. I've seen you just sit and just cry, and it kills me. So please make me happy and move on." She said with tears falling down her cheeks. I didn't say anything as I was going to sob if I did, but I couldn't say anything.

"I miss you…s-s-so much." I choked out as her grip tightened.

"I miss you too." She said pulling away as blood seeped through her dress. She laughed and put her hand over it. "Promise me Stiles." She cried.

I nodded silently as the blood covered her hand. "Don't cry because I'm gone, smile because it happened." She said. It was now or never so I pulled her into a bruising kiss. She kissed back and it felt so real, but she wasn't there. She couldn't be, she was dead. When I opened my eyes and pulled away she turned and walked away fading into the summer breeze that came as she went.

Scott and Allison ran over. I buried my face in my hands, but swallowed the lump in my throat. "Dude did you talk to her?" Scot asked as I looked at him with a confused face.

"You didn't see the blue magnetic field around you?" Allison asked as I looked at my finger tips to see the field going away. She was really there, we really kissed, she's really watching me. I looked at them as more tears surged forth.

"Let's do something." I said wiping them away. We walked to the car as I looked back and saw Cade on the swing facing me smiling and waving. "Good bye my anchor, my love, my sweet Cade." I whispered as I turned back around and got into the car watching her disappear.

**So I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry, but I had nothing. No idea's, no motivation, not that happy feeling when I wrote it. For a first story and doing season one was really good and I'm proud of me. To my readers who loved this story and wanted season two I'm sorry, but I couldn't.** **I hoped my Cales fans like the story and yeah. Hope you'll forgive me!**

**Stay classy,**

**Anna **


End file.
